King of Thieves
by VivaDeAsap
Summary: Instead of Ratchet and Clank saving the universe from a variety of threats, we have another Lombax together with his friends saving the universe from a much newer threat, The Peace Keepers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ratchet and Clank belongs to Insomniac Games.**

 **Hello readers. I am a new user and this is my very first story. I really hope you guys enjoy my story and if you notice any flaws, please help me with some constructive critique. So please enjoy**

Chapter 1: The beginning

"So there I was, up against the leader of the shadow drones himself Regal Fang," said an orange ottsel whose hazel eyes were lit with the excitement that could be compared to that of a little boy, "we were at the Blackwater dam on Rilgar, aiming blasters right at each other's faces," the ottsel said with a proud smirk, "what happened next?" asked a robot from the crowd. The ottsel's smirk turned into a grin.

*flashback*

"Prepare to die ottsel," said a large Reaper preparing to shoot the ottsel in the face.

"Take your best shot Regal but I must warn you," said the ottsel, "you'll regret it."

With a glare, Regal let out 2 blasts from his blaster. Which then hit the ottsel right in his chest. Regal then approached the ottsel with an evil smirk, "well Rage, look who's regretting now," said Regal.

Rage began to cough up a few words, "psych," he said with a grin while flipping Regal off and then vanishing.

"What just happened?" asked Regal in a state of confusion. Suddenly he felt the cold surface of a blaster pressed against his back.

"you're regretting," said Rage with a smirk as his orange fur moved with the wind, "didn't you think that going after one of the greatest mechanics in the Shadow Sector would be easy, did you?" asked Rage with his endless smirk.

"you used a hologram, why didn't I notice?" Regal yelled in embarrassment.

Rage's smirk turned into a glare, "get out of here Regal," he said with nothing but anger in his tone.

"What?" asked Regal in more confusion.

"I said go before you join the rest of your gang," growled Rage. And with that, Regal darted away at his top speed. Rage then calmed down and sat on the edge of the dam.

*end of flashback*

The entire bar clapped furiously as Rage finished narrating, "you are tough for your size," said a large two eyed Tyrrannoid.

"Yeah, we could use a guy like you in our gang," said a Land Shark.

Rage gave out a small chuckle, "thanks guys but unfortunately I can't," he said which earned him a pout from the two.

"Alright but if you have any second thoughts, holler at me," said the Tyrrannoid as he left with his friend following right behind him.

Rage then downed his bottle of beer and sighed. The bar was full of different creatures, some from far and others near. Rage then got out of his seat and began to walk towards the exit, "hey Rage," said a Blarg from the corner of the room.

"can I help you?" he asked with a slight town of annoyance in his voice while fastening the belt to his navy blue sweat pants.

"you say your tough right?" asked the Blarg. Rage continued to glare, "if you really are the big shot you claim to be then you won't have a problem getting that guy to leave," said the Blarg with a grin.

Rage rolled his eyes and began to reach for the door, "you're chicken, you aren't even the guy everyone thinks you are," he said, "you're just trying to make yourself feel good about yourself even though you're a total loser," he said again.

Rage kicked him in the shin hard forcing the Blarg to fall over, "never say that again," Rage said in a calmer tone, "now, which guy were you talking about?" he asked while looking around. The Blarg pointed at a Lombax who was talking to the bar tender, "why should I make him leave anyway?" he asked.

"He thinks he can just take my girl away from me because he is good looking," said the Blarg who was now standing again, "if you get him to leave, I will pay you handsomely," said the Blarg now holding a huge wad of cash.

"Where there is money, there is Rage," he said whilst making his way to the Lombax.

Loyde's POV

"Wow this planet isn't as bad as I thought it would be," I said whilst taking a sip of my beer.

"It is great here," said the bar tender, "though there is a lot of crime here, the skies are beautiful especially at night," she said with a smile.

"but I bet they aren't as beautiful as your eyes," I said seductively with my deepish voice whilst staring into the bar tender's eyes expecting to allure her with my emerald eyes. She blushed a bright shade of red and gave me a kiss on the cheek whilst stroking the auburn colored stripes on my ear. I let out a purr that makes her bush even harder.

"Hey," said an ottsel that was sitting next to me.

"Hi," I reply not really paying attention.

"Whoa tough guy, you got to pay attention if you don't want to get yourself in trouble," said the ottsel whilst tapping me on the chest of my black and red muscle shirt.

"What the heck are you talking about rat?" I asked as I slapped his gloved hand away.

"If you don't get out of here I'm going to mess you up bad," he said whilst standing on the stool to make himself at level height with me.

"Listen rat, I'm twice your size and I'm not in the mood for beating people up," I said whilst turning to face the bar tender.

"We'll see about that," he said and then punched me on the nose drawing some blood staining my orange fur as a result. He looks at me smugly whilst crossing his arms.

"You're going to regret that you little rat," I said and then flung him across the room. Everyone in the bar goes silent and begin to watch me approach the ottsel.

I approach him and look him dead in the eyes. He then smiles at me and in a flash I feel pain where the sun don't shine, "grah!" I shout whilst nursing my injury.

The ottsel then jumps onto my back and starts punching me mercilessly. I then grab the little rat by the collar of his sleeveless shirt and punch him so hard he hits the wall. I walk up to him and pull him up to face level, "any last words rat?" I ask him.

He looks at me with fear and regret in his eyes, "please let me go, I won't bother you anymore," he said in the lowest tone I think he could use.

"Too late rat," I said as I thrust my fist forward knocking him out instantly. The bar looks at me silently and then suddenly began to cheer loudly. I then take my seat again and resume my conversation with the bar tender.

Suddenly the doors burst open and tear gas began to fill the room, "peace keepers!" yells a robot from across the room.

Blasters were shooting in all directions I covered my face and snuck towards the door and then I finally escaped. I then ran past some peace keeper ships and made it into an alley. I pull out my communicator, "Perihelion, come pick me up immediately you receive these coordinates," I say as I press the button and in a few minutes my red ship appears besides me. I jump into my ship and fly towards the outskirts of the current city I was in.

Rage's POV

I wake up only to find myself surrounded by nothing but mist. My head gear then beeps and puts a gas mask over my face, "this must be tear gas," I say as I look around to see nothing but commotion in the bar. I notice a particular logo and hop to my feet, "how did the peace keepers get here?" I say as I escape through the back room. I grab my hover board and fly to my apartment.

I enter the building and flop myself onto the couch. I stand up whilst feeling a wave of pain flow through my body. I make it towards my mirror and look myself head to toe, "I look like a mess," I said as I head into the shower.

Later that night

Ring! I groan as I wake up and check my communicator, "hello," I said whilst yawning.

"hello Rage," said a voice on the other end.

"who is this and how do you know me?" I ask quite alarmed.

"come by the black warehouse on BWC Street tomorrow," said the voice again.

"hey who are you?" I asked with more demanding.

"that is not important right now just come, I have something you need," replied the voice.

"what happens if I don't?" I asked.

"You'll regret it," said the voice while hanging up. I look out the window.

"I don't want to regret anything anymore."

 **Well that was the improve Chapter 1 of this story and I would like to apologize to all readers that were disturbed by the first version of this chapter. But any way, thanks TheLilyofTheValley for your advice.**

 **Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ratchet and Clank is still owned by Insomniac Games.**

 **A/N: here is Chappie number 2**

Chapter 2: Better introduction

 _Rage's POV_

I hop off my board and stored it in my quick select. I walk up to the ware house doors, "well here we go," I said as I pushed the doors open. I entered a huge room filled with old industrial machines, "hello, anybody home?" I asked with the only reply being my echo, "am I at the right place?" I ask myself while scratching my head. I notice a door with a keypad next to it.

So let me guess, I'm supposed to type in my name here and a huge boxing glove is going to burst through the door and knock me out.

Rolling my eyes, I type in my name, "well, it's now or never," I said whilst closing my eyes bracing for impact. The floor then slides open letting me fall through.

 _? still Rage's POV_

"where am I?" I ask myself whilst holding my head.

"I was about to ask the same question replied a familiar voice. I turn my head to the direction in which the voice came only to lock eyes with the Lombax from before.

"What are you doing here? I asked with a mixture of fear and anger in my voice.

"What does it matter to you rat?" he snapped back. I quickly shut my mouth and stare at the bars of my shared prison.

"Hello boys," says a green combat bot.

"Who are you and why are we here?" with more demanding than curiosity.

"Okay that was rude," he said in a less friendly tone.

"Well, I'm waiting for an answer," I say not shifting my gaze.

"Okay, I am OJT 23.001 but everyone calls me Dirk," he then opened the prison cell, "about your other question, I can't answer but if you follow me if you want to find out," he said as he began walking away.

I quickly hop to my feet and rush after him with the Lombax following at a much slower pace.

We eventually reach a large room filled with computers, "did I die and go to nerd heaven, because this is the most beautiful place I've ever seen," I say in awe.

"Well you're not in heaven but you weren't wrong when you said this place was beautiful," said a large Slademan.

"You seem to be confused Rage, is there a problem?" he asked me with a grin, "what do you want with me?" I ask in frustration.

The Slademan's grin grew larger, "I am Blake Terra," he said whilst pressing some buttons on his communicator, "I brought you here so you could help me with a problem," he said crossing his arm.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"You see, those blasted peace keepers are ruining all of my plans of uniting all the cities on this darn planet!" he angrily yelled.

"And this involves us how?" asked the Lombax who was leaning against a wall.

"You see, if I have one of the best mechanics in the Shadow Sector as well as the King of Thieves on my team I could just complete my plans with no problem," he eagerly said.

His excitement let out a fit of laughter from both me and the Lombax, "wow, sorry pal but I am not going to help you with your plan," I said regaining my breath in the process.

"neither am I besides, what's in it for us?" the Lombax questioned finally regaining his composure.

The Blake's smile turned into a frown, "you see, if you help me your loved ones won't suffer," he threatened earning a look of confusion from the both of us.

"What are you talking about?" I ask with slight suspicion.

The Blake then began to smirk, "follow me if you want to find out," he said walking away making us follow him suit.

We entered a large room filled with nothing but more computers, "Dirk, go get our prisoners," Blake said to the robot who quickly took action.

Dirk returned hauling a cage consisting of two other Lombaxes and another ottsel. The Lombax's eyes grew wide with disbelief and I quickly ran over to the other Ottsel, "Ryan, what did they do to you?" I worriedly asked.

"last thing I remember is I was working on a Fighter bot when that guy showed up and knocked me out," Ryan said whilst rubbing the back of his orange furred head.

"So that explains why you never came back to the apartment," I said engulfing him in a hug.

"I'm just glad that you're safe bro," Ryan replied returning the hug.

 _Loyde's POV_

"Daddy, I missed you," said a little Lombax who rushed and pulled me into an embrace, "uh hey sweetie, I missed you too," I reply returning her hug, "we have so much to do," she said gleefully, "uh yeah sweetie that's great but hold on a sec, let me talk to mommy," I said while patting her auburn hair.

"Uh, hey Storm," I said approaching the other Lombax.

"Hey Loyde," she replied while shifting the direction of her brown eyes to the floor.

"So uh how have you been?" I ask trying to clear the awkward atmosphere. Storm turned away from me, "listen Storm I'm-"

Storm turned to face me, "Loyde, stop," she said looking me in the eyes, "I already told you I don't want anything to do with you, at least not anymore," she continued teary eyed.

I put my hand on her shoulder, "I can make things better for us, for our fa-"

Storm pushed my hand off her shoulder, "there is no us nor is there any family that I have with you," she snarled and walked away.

I clenched my fist and stared at the ground hoping no one would notice my sadness, "now that you've seen your loved ones, it's time for them to return to their cells," Blake said, "Dirk, you may return them," he said as the robot placed them back in the cage and took them elsewhere.

"Anyway boys see you tomorrow for your training in the meantime, you may go to your room," Blake said walking away.

We entered a large room that took a while to find since we didn't know our way around this place. It had two double beds next to each other both facing a large window with a view of the Dam. The room had decorations like pottery and paintings. There was also a door that led to a gorgeous bathroom.

"This place is not as bad as I thought it would be said Rage as he plops onto one of the beds.

"I agree, I thought we were to sleep in some sort of pigsty," I agreed plopping myself onto the other bed.

Rage then turns to me, "hey, I didn't properly introduce myself," he said scratching the back of his head, "Chip Nebuloid, but you can call me Rage," he said holding out his hand.

"I'm Loyde, and I'm not telling you my last name yet," I replied shaking his hand.

Rage smiled at me, "nice to meet you Loyde," he said maintaining his smile.

"listen Rage I 'm sorry for beating you up yesterday," I said apologetically.

"No Loyde, I should be sorry," he said, "I was the one who listened to that Blarg and came over to bother you for no good reason," he continued, "I'm sorry again, I hope you can forgive me," he said looking down.

I put my hand on his shoulder, "no problem pal, I forgive you," I said offering him an assuring smile.

Rage then grinned at me, "looks like I got Mr. Badass to smile," he said with his grin even larger.

"Don't push it pal, you may just regret it," I say in a more serious tone causing Rage to lift his hands in defense.

Rage then crossed his arms, "well, since we're going to be roommates we might as well get to know each other," he said calmly, "so Loyde, tell me about yourself," he said causing me to look at him,

"I think you should go first," I insisted.

"Well, since you asked," he said.

 **Well there you go with chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it. See you guys later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers I'm back with chapter 3 of King of Thieves. This chapter gives us an opportunity to get to know about the two characters starting with Rage. So here is chapter 3.**

Chapter 3: Who is Rage?

*Flashback *

Two Ottsels fly through the galaxy in a ship. One Ottsel was male and was the one steering while the other one in the passenger seat was a female who was heavily pregnant, "well Amy, don't you just feel great about our kids about to be born?" asked the male, "I'm so excited Darrel," Amy said glancing down at her huge belly.

The ship then enters a planet's atmosphere, "honey, what planet is this," asked Amy with a rather worried expression on her face, "it's called Rilgar," Darrel replied not taking his eyes off the controls, "Doesn't it look a little too dangerous for me to give birth?" Amy asked with an ounce of worry in her tone, "unfortunately we don't have a choice," Darrel replied with disappointment, "the ship is running low on fuel and this is as far as we can go without the ship breaking down," he continued.

Darrel places his hand on his partner's lap, "don't worry dear, everything will be alright," he said clasping his partner's arm in his own. Amy looked down in disappointment which only made Darrel frown.

The ship finally lands on the outskirts of a city. Darrel then exited the ship, "honey, where are you going?" asked Amy from the ship's entrance, "I'm checking if this area is safe, I'll be back soon," he said as he walked away. Amy frowned and entered the ship.

Amy silent sat in the ship waiting for her partner to return. Ever since she became pregnant, exploring had become difficult for her and with her being less mobile; it made exploring difficult for Darrel since he was now doing more work on his own. Amy always promised him that once the children were born, she would get back in the exploring saddle once again.

3 days later

Darrel stood outside the ship anxiously waiting for an update on his wife who had undergone labor 5 hours earlier. A Blarg exited the ship and approached him, "you can come in now," he said while motioning him to the ship. Darrel passed the Blarg a look of gratitude and rushed into his ship.

He reached his room and saw his wife weakly lying on their shared bed, "honey, how are you?" I asked only focusing on her, "I'm great dear, thanks for caring," she replied weakly smiling, "how are the kids?" he asked now with excitement. Amy gave him a warm hearted smile and pointed to a cot in the corner of the room, "go see for yourself," she said smiling.

Darrel slowly walked towards the cot and the moment the saw what has before him, tears began streaming down his face, "beautiful, aren't they?" Amy asked from the bed. Darrel nodded and rushed over to his wife's side pulling her into a tight embrace, "Amy I love you so much," Darrel said embracing his wife even tighter, "you have made me the happiest man in all the galaxies, I love you," he said. Amy now in tears returned the hug, "I love you too," she replied, "now why don't you go take a better look at your kids," Amy said with a smile.

Darrel returned to the cot and lovingly gazed at his quintuplets. Gently, he picked up one of his children cradling him in his arms. The little one was a boy and appeared to be the biggest of the 5, "this is amazing."

13 years later

The quintuplets had grown up exploring the galaxies with the parents and by now they pretty much knew their way around the Bogon Galaxy and could even name every planet in it. The quintuplets also had their own personalities as well. The eldest of the five, Brian was also the fittest. He did enjoy exploring but it just wasn't of his main interest. He would rather spend time bullying his siblings and hunting down creatures on the planets they were on. He was pretty much scolded at by his parents all the time but he didn't care.

Then there was Ryan. He was pretty much the major nerd of the group. He was the smartest of the five and would always win planet trivia games. He like his parents enjoys exploring and goes of doing research on the planets they visited. He was also the inspiration of one of his younger siblings Chip. He would always take his brother with him on his researches and this made their bond strong.

Now we have Kyle, he was the sneakiest of his siblings and would often sneak off and cause mischief. He also learnt how to gamble and sometimes play with natives. He also developed a keen interest in girls and being an adolescent he would play them like a deck of cards.

Following is Chip, he was an eager to learn guy and would always take all the opportunities he had to explore. He looked up to his brother Ryan who would teach him all about his discoveries. He would go on and on about his dreams to be a mechanic and work on ships which usually bore all of his siblings but Ryan of course.

Finally we have the only girl Trixie. She was always being looked at as delicate and unable to take care of herself. Her brothers and parents would always make sure she was safe and away from any potential threats. Trixie on the other hand, liked to rebel. She would sneak off and go on her own little adventures now and then and would often be scolded at by her parents.

The family then landed on an Obani Moon in order to take a short break from their travels. The day went on like it did when they usually landed on other planets.

Later in the evening Chip felt the urge to answer nature's call, "mom, is the bathroom fixed yet?" he asked with a bit of impatience in his voice, "not yet dear just an hour to go," replied his mother from the bathroom. Chip simply groaned and made his way outside. If he was going to pee, he was going to do it somewhere private on this planet.

He made his way away from the camp and found himself somewhere rather private, "this is the right place," he sighed as he answered nature's call.

He made his way back to the campsite only to see what one would call a real life horror scene. He looked around camp, nothing but fire and destroyed objects lay in front of him.

He slowly made his way closer and then saw the most horrific thing in his life. Brian and Darrel sr. lay lifeless before him, surrounded by a pool of blood. Chip holds back puke when suddenly he hears something. Out of instinct, he dives behind a piece of metal hiding from whatever made that sound.

A peace keeper and a robot slowly walk by Chip's hiding place, carrying a cage containing his mother, Darrel jr. and Trixie, "Trooper 4.65, take the prisoners to the ship," said the peace keeper. The robot then dragged the prisoners into the ship leaving the peace keeper to do one final check.

Chip tried his best to hide himself behind the piece of metal as the peace keeper approached it. Being as still as possible Chip waited as the peace keeper passed through the camp once more. When he was done the peace keeper returned to his ship and left the site.

Chip then began to cry. He began to wonder why it all happened to him, why his world just turned upside down. Chip then felt a hand on his shoulder, "don't cry bro, I'm here," said a familiar voice. Chip opened his eyes and in an instant, they met Ryan's. He pulled his brother into a tight embrace and poured all his tears on him, "don't worry, everything will be okay," Ryan reassured his brother.

Ryan managed to get an escape pod working and flew him and Chip back to Rilgar. When they landed, Ryan got himself a job working for Bot Fighting Entertainment as a bot mechanic. With enough payment he managed to get an apartment for both him and his brother to live in. as the years went by, Chip spent time repairing ships and machines.

When he was old enough, Chip got a job in the Shadow sector working for some guy called Gleeman Vox. He was in charge of maintaining the battle ships being used for a show called Dreadzone.

After some time the Station was destroyed taking the show with it too. This left Chip unemployed but he wouldn't just let his skill go to waste now would he? No, he decided to start his own business repairing ships for various beings in the Shadow Sector and with that success, he became one of the greatest known mechanics in the Shadow Sector.

Chip would also always spend time in one of the bars back on Rilgar. There, he was known as a legend and everyone looked up to him.

*end of flash black Rage's POV*

"Well that's my story," I said finally ending my rather sad story. Loyde simply looked at me, "I'm sorry about your family," he said patting my shoulder, "don't worry, what happened did for a reason and that's why I'm the guy in front of you," I said with a cheer full smile.

"Now it's your turn to tell me about yourself," I said rather confidently. Loyde simply sighed, "It is isn't it?"

 **There you go, now you know about Rage. The next Chapter will be about Loyde. Oh and I'm also accepting some ideas for the story that I could use in my plot. Feel free to leave them in you reviews.**

 **Well see ya later readers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 4 of King of Thieves. In this chapter, you get to know Loyde a little more and I really appreciate that people have read my story so, thanks guys.**

Chapter 3: Who is Loyde?

*flask back*

Two Lombaxes were walking down a beach on the planet Fastoon. The male Lombax was white and sported red stripes while the female had orange fur with brown stripes and appeared to be worried,

"Honey, I need to tell you something," said the female, "what is it my love?" the male asked curiously, "please don't be upset when I tell you this," she said with her voice cracking, "my love, what's wrong?" he asked beginning to worry, "honey, I"-she looked down-"I'm afraid of telling you," she said with tears beginning to flow.

The male then got annoyed, "how do you expect me to help you if you won't say anything," he said now frustrated, "tell me what what's wrong!" the male then demanded. His partner simply gazed into his eyes, "Maria plea-" she then cut him off, "I'm pregnant Alister, with your child," Maria said through sobs.

Taken aback, Alister's eyes widened in shock, "how did this happen?" he asked shakily, "I don't know," Maria replied sadly, "I found out a month ago," she continued. Alister was still taken aback by this sudden news, "why didn't you tell me earlier?" he asked, "I was scared," Maria replied leaving Alister confused, "scared of what?" he asked curiously, "I thought that you would leave me so I tried my best to hide it," she said now crying.

Alister quickly pulled his partner in to a warm embrace, "I would never leave you," he said, "I love you more than anything in the world, I am actually very excited about being a father soon," he said stroking his partner's hair. Maria gazed into his eyes, "I love you too," she said pulling him into a kiss.

Months passed and Maria finally went into labor leaving Alister waiting anxiously together with a friend of his whose partner happened to be in the same state.

"Alister, can you believe we're going to be dads any minute now?" asked his friend who was filled with excitement, "I know right," he said turning to face his friend, "so have you thought of any names yet Kaden?" Alister asked trying to be a bit casual. Kaden simply shook head, "how about you?" he asked to which Alister shrugged.

A Lombax nurse approached the two expecting fathers, "gentlemen, you may now go in," she said leading the two men in. they eventually went separate ways to see their partners

Alister walked into the room and approached his partner who was lying in a bed staring at him weakly. Alister clasped her hand in his own and lovingly gazed into her eyes, "hello beautiful," he said stroking his partner's cheek, "are you okay?" he asked not breaking his gaze, "I'm fine dear, just exhausted is all," she said in a weak voice, "that's lovely," he said planting a kiss on her lips, "where is our child?" he asked looking around the room, "over there," Maria said pointing to a little cot in the far end of the room.

Alister slowly made his way to the cot and looked in admiration at what he saw. He gently picked the infant up and gently cradled it. The child had his mother's fur and eyes which made Alister love him even more. He slowly walked back to his partner with the child in his arms, "are you happy to finally meet your son?" Maria asked gazing lovingly at her partner, "I'm the happiest man in the world right now and it's all because of you," he said nuzzling his cub.

"Well, what are we going to name him?" asked Maria now looking more curious than tired. Alister simply stared and partner not having a clue of what to say, "how about Loyde?" asked Maria waiting for her partner's response, "it's just right," said Alister smiling at her.

The couple was on their ship heading home. The ride was unusually quiet and Maria was not going to let that go on, "so um have you thought about which school he will attend?" she asked trying to clear the air. Alister who seemed to be lost in thought just shrugged in response, "Al, what's wrong?" Maria asked now worried, "oh sorry, it was nothing," Alister replied snapping back to reality. Maria simply stared at him in slight suspicion.

1 year later

Loyde sat playing with some of his toys, "mama, somebody at door!" yelled the child from the living room. Maria walked towards the door and opened it revealing Alister standing there looking a bit stressed, "Alister, you're just in time for dinner," Maria said rather excited to see her Partner after he went on a scouting mission, "actually I cam-" Alister started but was cut off, "Loyde will be so excited to see you," she said again with more excitement, "no, that's not ne-" he tried to continue but was cut off again, "let me go call h-" Maria said but was cut off by Alister, "Maria we need to talk," said Alister.

The two couple stood on the balcony of Maria's apartment staring at the view of the city, "so what did you want to talk about?" Maria asked, finally breaking the silence, "Maria, I think we should break up," Alister said being as calm as possible leaving Maria in a state of shock, "What are you talking about?" Maria asked staring at her partner in disbelief, "I don't think I can take care of this child Maria," Alister said turning to face her, "we should break up, my lifestyle is too dangerous to be a proper environment for our son to grow in," he continued.

Maria stared at him, tears streaming down her face, "I c-can't believe you Alister," she said angrily, "you said you would never leave me but you lied, you lied you bastard" she snarled. Alister looked at her, "I know I said that but I never thought it would really affect me," he said placing a hand on her cheek only to have it smacked off, "I can't believe you're doing this," she said through sobs, "you said you loved me," she continued, "I do love you, that's why I'm doing this," he said, "I want you and Loyde to be safe," he said glancing over to his son who was now fast asleep on the couch, "please reconsider Alister," Maria pleaded hoping to change his mind, "Maria I'm sorry but it's over," Alister said and walked out of the apartment leaving Maria sobbing in her place.

Several months passed and Percival Taychon and his Cragmites began attacking the Lombaxes and leading them in to full out war.

Maria rushed with her son over to Kaden's home. Kaden happened to be a very close friend of hers as he assisted Maria in raising her son alongside his own. She quickly entered his safe house and rushed to his office.

"Maria, what's wrong, did anyone hurt you?" he asked leaving his desk in order to attend to her, "Kaden, I want you to look after Loyde," she said regaining her composure, "what do you mean?" he asked rather confused at her statement, "I want you to raise him for me," she said while looking down at him, "if there is anyone who do it, it's you Kaden," she said facing him, "please do me this favor," she said looking at him with hope.

Kaden now lost for words simply sighed and clasped Maria's hands in his own, "it's an honor to be raising your son but you also have to do me one favor," he said, "What is it?" Maria asked rather curious about it, "I want you to go with everyone else to the other dimension," his said going to his computer, "you'll be much safer there," he continued.

Maria pulled Kaden into a hug as a way of saying thank you without words. Kaden happily returns the hug and bids Maria a farewell.

Days later, Kaden places Ratchet and Loyde on a ship that was heading to the Solana Galaxy in order to keep them safe from Taychon's forces. The ship then takes off leaving Kaden staring at it, "stay safe boys."

10 years later

The boys were taken to an orphanage and spent 7 years there until they were both adopted by a Fongoid mechanic name Grimoth. He raised the boys up in his garage where he would were on ships with them and pretty much mentor them.

Ratchet grew fond of ships and would always spend most of his time working on them when he wasn't fanboying over the Galactic Rangers

Loyde on the other hand was more on the opposite side. He did enjoy fixing ships but he was fonder of causing trouble in town and gained quite the notorious reputation.

Years passed and the boys were now teenagers. They began to disagree more due to their contrasting alignments. Ratchet wanting to join the Galactic Rangers conflicted with Loyde's criminal lifestyle. The boys eventually grew up and went their separate ways. While Ratchet was out saving the world, Loyde was out making a name for him out in the world of crime.

He became known as one of the greatest criminals in the galaxies earning him the title 'King of Thieves' he had pulled off some of the greatest heists in history with more people praising him for his bad deeds.

Loyde later met a small time criminal named Storm. The two didn't exactly get along at first but they later developed feelings for each other and fell in love. They dated for quite some time. The couple became rather famous for the schemes they pulled of together and Storm was even crowned the queen of thieves.

The couple also was fond of partying and after one crazy night, Storm fell pregnant. Not sure of what to do, the couple became a bit insecure but overcame it and stayed together to be with each other.

The child was eventually born and was a girl they named Shade. A year passed and the couple soon broke up because Storm felt that Loyde's criminal lifestyle didn't comply for their child's safety. Loyde after an argument gave up and left saying goodbye to his daughter.

4 years later

Loyde went on with his lifestyle and was currently staying on Rilgar while he was laying low for sometime.

*end of flash back*

"And that's pretty much it," Loyde said while lying flat on his back staring at the ceiling. Rage wiped a tear from his eyes, "that is one heck of a story," Rage said as he entered his beddings, "night, Loyde," said Rage closing his eyes, "goodnight." 

**Well that was chapter 4, I hope you liked it and now we can go on with the chapters now that you know the characters.**

 **Bye .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back to King of Thieves. I'm here with chapter 5 and I hope you guys enjoy.**

Chapter 5: Let's see what you got.

A figure snuck into the room making sure not a sound was made. He slowly made his way towards the beds of the sleepy duo. The figure then pulled out a megaphone from its jacket, "wake up sleepy heads, resting time is up!"

Startled by the sound, the duo fell onto the ground rubbing their sore heads, "what the heck is wrong with you?" Rage asked eyes opened weakly.

"It's time for your training, don't be late," The figure who turned out to be Dirk walked out of the room.

"I'll make him late," Loyde said going into the bathroom to freshen up.

"Man I can't wait to get out of here," Rage said walking into the bathroom as well.

The two made their way to a training ground outside. It was filled with various equipment such as: weapons, dummies, gadgets, etc.

"Hello boys," Blake said approaching the two.

"What's going on Blake?" Rage replied, ignoring the greeting

Rolling his eyes, Blake Threw two devices into the duo's hands, "that was rude."

"That was the point," Rage said inspecting the device, "what is this anyway?" he asked still fondling with the device.

Growling, Blake typed in a code on a remote. The arena setting changed to fit that of a military base, "I brought you here to test you guys in various skills," he said placing the remote in its storage, "those devices are your quick select watches, you are only equipped with one weapon each because this is just an exercise," he said walking away from the duo leaving them at the base's entrance.

"So what's our objective Blake?" Loyde asked, observing the surroundings.

"This is an emulation of a peace keeper base," said Blake through a speaker, "you two are supposed to obtain a rare file located deep in the base."

"That shouldn't be hard," Rage said crossing his arms.

"Oh it will," said Blake's voice, "the file is heavily guarded by Peace keeper forces that are very capable of blowing you to smithereens if you're not careful," he warned, "so you may begin now," his voice said for the final time.

"Well here goes nothing," Rage said, going towards the entrance only to be pulled back by Loyde.

"You're going get us killed, idiot" Loyde said observing the entrance.

"What do you mean?" Rage asked startled by Loyde's sudden action.

"This is a peace keeper base," Loyde said pointing out the obvious, "they wouldn't just let us waltz in there," Loyde picked up a rock, "it's a trap," he said tossing the rock at the door causing it to shoot a large laser at the door step.

"Never realized that," Rage said rubbing his head.

"Come on," Loyde said running off in another direction with Rage following suit.

Rage's POV

I finally catch up to Loyde and join him in hiding behind a rock, "so what's the plan?" I asked looking beyond the rock seeing two peace bots guarding a door.

"Those guys are waiting for a transport truck," Loyde said turning to face me, "I want you to hide in the truck and when it's in, you find a way to access the air vents," he said turning back to the guards.

"What do I have to do after that?" I asked somewhat excited.

"From there you let me in and we get our little package," he said with a smile forming on his face.

"Okay, when's the truck getting here?" I said cracking my knuckles.

"Soon," Loyde said pointing towards a truck coming in the distance.

I give him a nod and ran towards the incoming vehicle, "okay, I've got to time this just right," I said waiting for it to approach, "okay, here goes," I said jumping and grabbing on to the edge of the truck's bed .I pull myself up and hide in one of the crates.

The truck stops and guards begin to inspect it. I heard the guard opening crates and finally approached the one I was in. luckily, the crate contained an engine and I managed to squeeze myself into it.

The guard opened the crate and felt inside. Fortunately, he didn't sense me and closed the crate. The truck then moves and eventually parks near a door. The driver then exits the truck and goes through the door leaving me alone in the parking space.

I come out of the crate and inspect the area for any peace keepers, "there's nothing here, great," I said hopping off of the truck.

I go through the door and find myself in a room with a robot that seemed to be staring at a computer screen. I quickly dive behind a box which catches the robot's attention, "who's there?" it asked startled by the sudden movement, "I must have used too much oil," it said turning back to its computer. I slowly make my way behind the robot and examine him.

Robot had an opening on his back which gave me an advantage, "I hope I still have it," I quietly said and my breath as I dig through my pants pocket.

I pull out a small device and place it into the robot's back instantly disabling it, "excellent, now let's check out the air vent system. It shows the coordinates and I install them on my communicator.

"Now let's check out the coordinates for the file," I said inputting a code onto the computer. It then displays the coordinates and I install them as well.

I got back on the ground and made my passed through a door that led me further inside.

"This place is not that bad," I said walking down a hallway. Suddenly two guards are heading in my direction. I hide behind a wall and wait for them to come closer.

"Hey Josh, you know how Hyena's are always laughing right?" Asked one guard.

"Yeah," replied the other.

"Well then tell me, what is a hyena's favorite fruit?" asked the first guard. The second guard simply shrugged, "a punana!" said the first guard causing them both to burst into a fit of laughter.

I rolled my eyes at the pun and checked my quick select for a weapon. I pressed the button and a Constructo Pistol materialized in my hands, "excellent," I said and readied my weapon.

The robots came into range of my weapon and I blasted them instantly. I then quickly rushed towards an air vent and screwed it open.

"Took you long enough," Loyde said, hopping out of the vent, "did you get any information on the file?" he asked looking around.

"Yeah, I have it on my communicator," I said projecting a hologram of the File's location from my communicator.

"Let's get going then," Loyde said running down the hall leaving me behind, "he has got to stop ditching me like that," I said following suit.

I find Loyde hiding behind a machine watching a door that seemed to be guarded by several robots, "how do we get past those guys?" I asked joining him in his hiding place.

"We take them on," he said summoning a pair of Dual Vipers from his quick select.

I give him a nod of approval and summon my Pistol.

I walk towards the robots causing them to aim their weapons at me, "this is a restricted area," said the largest one said, "you will be incinerated," it continued.

I smirked at the robot's statement, "I don't think so," I said blasting its head off. The other robots looked intimidated but kept their stances, "who's next?" I asked looking at them.

The robots began firing at me. I managed to take cover behind a metal crate, "um Loyde, a little help here!" I shouted through my communicator.

Loyde's POV

I jump out of my hiding spot and begin shooting the robots taken them out one by one. Rage then jumps out from behind a crate and begins to shoot as well, "what were you doing?" I asked, shooting down three bots.

"I was just taking cover in order to not get shot by the angry robots!" he shouts while shooting down two bots.

We finally take out all the robots and walk towards the door, "Rage, do you think you can unlock the door?" I asked noticing the keypad.

"I'll give it a try," Rage said typing something onto the Keypad.

After a few tries the door finally opened revealing a file on a podium in the center of the room.

"That was easier than I thought," Rage said walking into the room.

"I know right," I said walking in as well, "a little too easy if you ask me," I said again.

Rage approached the podium and grabbed the file, "now let's get out of here," he said approaching me.

We walked towards the door when suddenly the door slammed shut, "it's locked!" I said trying to open the door.

"Uh Loyde, that's the least of our problems," said Rage who appeared to be terrified of something.

I turn to look at what ever made him stare so much only to lock eyes with a Blargian Snagglebeast, "oh crap!" I said staring in fear.

The creature charged at us with full speed. Luckily, we dodged it just in time.

"How do you suggest we beat it?" I asked regaining my breath

"Judging by its size, it must need to gain momentum to move as fast as it did when it charged at us," he said observing the creature.

"So what do you suggest we do?" I said summoning my Vipers.

"We must tire him out," he said summoning his Pistol. I shoot at the beast barely leaving a mark.

"We should get him to charge into the walls and when he's finally exhausted, we shoot him," he said running off in another direction with me doing the same.

I got in front of the beast to get its attention, "hey dog breath, think you can take me out!" I shouted whilst aiming my gun at it. It gave out a loud roar and charged right at me.

I quickly dived out its way leaving it crashing into the wall. It rose to its feet and staggered a bit.

"Hey buddy your momma so hairy that when she took a photo on a camping trip, it was recorded as a bigfoot sighting," Rage said making faces at the creature.

It let out another roar and started charging even faster. If I didn't know better, the creature looked like it shed a tear.

It then crashed into the wall again, "looks like he took a lot of damage," I said lowering my weapons.

The creature rose again, this time shakily, "one more hit and he's down," Rage said from across the room. I looked at the creature and got in front of it.

"Hey Fido, come and get me," I said waving my arms in front of it.

With a loud roar, the creature charged towards me at full speed. I quickly dodge it and throw my Omniwrench at its feet. The creature lost its footing and flew into the wall, knocking it out upon impact.

"That's what you get Snagglebeast," Rage said, kicking its foot.

Our surroundings then change back into its arena form, "well done boys," Blake said approaching the Duo, "you guys are ready for your first mission," he continued.

"That's great," Rage said stretching his back, "but I need to catch some Zs," he said walking off to our room.

"Um Blake," I said scratching the back of my head, "what is it Loyde?" he asked giving me his attention, "Can I go see Storm and Shade?" I asked looking down.

"Of course you can," he said with a smile, "uh thanks Blake, it means a lot," I said returning a slight smile, "anytime," he said walking away.

 **Hey guys it's me VIVADEASAP and that was chapter 5. So I must admit, I'm not that good a writing action scenes so please forgive me if it was a little boring. But all in all I hope you enjoyed it and see you later.**

 **Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys, I'm back with the 6** **th** **chapter of King of Thieves. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 6:

Loyde's POV

I make my way towards a cell at the end of the room. Storm sits on the bed cradling Shade in her arms staring blankly at the wall.

"Hey," I said startling her in the process.

"Gosh, you scared me," she said looking at me, "what do you want?" she groaned.

"I came to check on you," I said in my sweetest tone. She then rolled her eyes and resumes staring at the wall.

"I don't need you checking on me," she said coldly.

"Can I come in?" I asked ignoring her negative attitude, "it's been a while since I last saw you and Shade."

Rolling her eyes, she hesitantly nodded. I slowly make my way into the cage and sit next to her, "so uh, how've you been?" I asked trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

"I've been living a stressful life," she said shifting in her seat, "but it's been worth it," she said stroking Shade's hair.

"It sure was worth it," I said leaning back, "raising her by yourself must be difficult."

"You want to hold her?" she asked turning to face me; her brown eyes showing curiosity.

"Really?" I asked in slight disbelief. She then looks to the ground, "well, you are her father after all," she said pointing out the facts.

"Sure," I said stretching out my hands. She places Shade in my arms allowing me to hold her closely. She shifts in her sleep until she makes herself comfortable by leaning against my chest, "she's beautiful," I said in awe at her bright yellow fur that was silky soft.

"I am her mom after all," Storm cockily remarked flipping her brown hair.

I roll my eyes at her statement and continue to admire my little angel "do you remember?" she asked looking out the cell window.

"Remember what?" I asked shifting my gaze to her.

She then turned to me, "the day that got us into this situation," she said stroking our daughter's hair.

"Oh, I remember," I said looking at her.

*Flash back no one's POV*

"Are you sure about this Loyde?" a younger Storm asked nervously rubbing her bright yellow furred arm. The two had decided to go for a little fun time at a night club.

"Oh come on babe, since when have I ever been wrong?" a drunken Loyde said to his girlfriend, "so come on my Queen, let's get to it," he slurred.

"I don't know, what if I became you know…" she said crossing her arms.

Loyde clasped her hands in his own, "don't worry; it's going to be okay."

*End of flash back Loyde's POV"

"I was an idiot," I chuckled.

"The biggest one," Storm said earning an eye roll from me, "but then again, it's the biggest idiot that gave me the most beautiful thing in my life," she said flashing me a smile which I returned.

"Hey buddy, visiting hours are over," Dirk said pointing towards the exit, "leave this place now," he continued.

I passed Shade over to her mom and make my way to the door, "I guess I'll see you later," I said with a wave and walked out of the cell.

I make my way into my room and find Rage fast asleep on his bed snoring like an engine. I take a quick shower and plopped onto my bed immediately falling asleep.

No one's POV

The alarm clock blasted out rock music waking the duo up.

"What kind of alarm clock plays rock music?" Rage yells covering his ears.

"The kind made by sadists like Blake," Loyde said turning the machine off.

"Get ready boys, today's when you're have your first mission," Blake's voice boomed through the speakers, "your new armor will be here in the command room," it finished.

"You're gonna need armor if you do that again Rage said going into the bathroom.

The duo made their way into the command room and met Blake who appeared to have been waiting for them, "how was your night, boys?" he said pulling a cigarette from his mouth.

"So you said something about armor," Rage said ignoring the question. Rolling his eyes, Blake pointed towards two platforms, "awesome," Rage said running towards the platform with his partner following.

The platforms covered the duo in beams of light and slowly started to reveal them.

The first to be revealed was Loyde sporting the Volcanox Armor (into the Nexus), "this is awesome!" he said admiring himself.

Rage was soon revealed sporting an Ottsel's version of the Terachnoid Armour( same game), "I love it," he said doing the same.

"Now that you guys are suited up, you should be ready for your first mission," Blake said pressing a few buttons on his computer. It then projects a hologram of a Peace keeper base, "that there, is a peace keeper base," he said turning to face the two.

"What do we do with it?" Loyde asked walking up to the Slademan, "you are going to place bombs in these points," he said displaying the marked points on the base, "the explosion should be large enough to take it down completely," he said smirking.

"Piece of cake," Rage said cracking his fingers, "I've done worse," he continued.

"Then this mission shouldn't be difficult," Blake said turning back to his computer, "you have been equipped with a variety of weapons, all being accessible from your Quick selects," he said standing up, "now follow me," he continued and walked off with the duo following.

They reached a large hanger where a ship was waiting for them, "that is the ship you will be boarding," Blake said waving at the pilot, "it will take you to Endako in the Bogon Galaxy," he continued, "there you infiltrate the base in Megapolis and destroy it," he said, allowing the two to board the ship. With the wave, the ship took off.

After a long flight, the ship finally landed in the city of Megapolis, "Rage, wake up," Loyde said nudging his partner.

"Not now, I'm sleeping" he said, turning to his side. Loyde rolled his eyes, "wake up dude," he said now shaking him. Rage simply swatted his hands away.

Loyde then kicked him off of his seat making him hit the ground, head first, "that really hurt, why didn't you shake me?" he said rubbing his head.

"We're here," was all Loyde said before leaving the room.

"Jerk."

The two were now hiding outside the base, "how do we do this?" Loyde asked, still admiring his armor.

Rage projected a hologram of the base. It showed it in its entirety not leaving a single detail, "this base has a few unguarded entry points," he said typing something, "if we manage to get in from these points, we can plant the bombs in their designated places and escape undetected," he continued, "that is if we have sharp stealth," he finished.

"Obviously that's not a problem for the King of Thieves," Loyde said cockily said, "but for the Dork of Doom, I don't know if he'll make it," he smirked.

"Since you are skilled for this mission, lead the way," Rage said, rolling his eyes.

Loyde looked completely dumbfounded and lowered his head in defeat, "shut up and lead the way," he said crossing his arms to which Rage smirked and took the lead.

The two were standing outside a door disguised as peace keeper soldiers with the use of the Holo-guises Blake installed in their quick selects, "when we get in, you'll plant the bombs in the West side of the base, and I'll take the East," Rage said before running in his chosen direction while his partner ran off in his assigned one.

Loyde placed a bomb on in one of the control panels when a guard walked towards him, "hey, what are you doing here soldier?" she asked him, "I was just passing by and I noticed that the bolts on the panels were not tight enough," he said as casually. The soldier simply raised an eyebrow.

"Are you new here?" she asked as her blue eyes scanned him carefully, "we've never had a Lombax working here before," she said putting a hand on her chin.

"I'm sort of new to this galaxy," he said making eye contact with the female before him. She was a Markazian looking to be in her late twenties and had short blue hair styled into a bob suiting her curvy body.

"Well newbie, you should know that no soldier is to be around here," she said placing a hand on her hip.

Loyde decided to work up his charm. If he was going to get rid of her, he would need a bit of technique.

Biting his lip, Loyde looked the Markazian up and down and spoke in a seductive tone, "okay but before I go, can I ask you a question?" he said, getting closer to the female.

"Sure, go ahead," she said, blushing lightly.

Loyde got a bit closer, "are you seeing anyone?" he asked with the same tone.

"No, why?" she asked.

"Well, I wouldn't expect a beautiful woman like you to be all alone in this base full of ruthless men," he said with his signature purr.

"Actually the men around here act like feral kittens but since you've managed to impress me…" she said blushing hard, "you can do whatever it was that you were doing but just don't take too long," she said walking away.

Loyde let out a sigh of relief, "still got it," he praised. He then went off to plant the next bomb.

Rage walked through the engine room of the base looking for his next bomb target, "hey man, do you know where the launch vault is?" he asked using his most casual tone.

"Um actually, I'm not supposed to tell unauthorized soldiers about that," a mechanic said screwing up the ship's engine.

"Well I actually am an authorized pilot from another base," he said hoping the guy would buy it.

"Which base are you from?" he asked still suspicious.

"I am from…" he said thinking hard, "from the base in Metropolis," he nervously said

The mechanic gave him a suspicious look but then smiled, "well what are you doing here anyway?" he asked.

"I was visiting this base and I left my ship in the vault," Rage said less nervous than before, "I wanted to go check on it," he said.

"Why didn't you say so," the mechanic said laughing, "it behind that door, just type in 3890 on the keypad and it will open," he said walking off to another ship.

Rage walked to the door and typed in the code. The door revealed a room full of ships entering and exiting the base. He quickly placed the bomb on a ship monitor and rushed out of the room.

"Did you find your ship?" asked the guy from earlier.

"yeah I did, thanks man," Rage said walking out.

Loyde was now walking around the soldiers' quarters. He then entered a particular room and slowly made his way to the bathroom door. He then heard a yawn coming from the bed.

He quick lowered himself onto one knee and looked closely at the bed. It was the female Markazian from before sleeping of her bed wearing nothing but a T shirt and short shorts.

Loyde couldn't help but stare at her figure, 'maybe I could..,' Loyde drifted into thought, 'no, stick to the plan Loyde,' he snapped out of the thought and proceeded into the bathroom and planted the bomb.

He slowly made his way to the room's exit, "what are you doing in my room?" asked the Markazian pointing a blaster at him.

"I was looking for my room and must have stumbled here by accident," he said, knowing that his answer was pathetic.

"So does that mean you were going to place a bomb in your room?" she asked still aiming for him.

"Well you see um,"- he kicked the blaster out of her hand and pinned her down-"okay you got me, I wasn't looking for my room" he said pointing the blaster at her head.

"Why are you here then?" she asked.

"I am here to destroy this place," he said shifting a bit.

"If you want to survive, you better not tell anyone about this," he said in a rather threatening tone. The woman sighed in defeat, "fine," she said.

Loyde got off of her and handed her back her blaster. She then began to change into her uniform but stopped when she noticed that he was still looking at her, "um do you mind?"

Loyde quickly turned around and closed his eyes, "okay I'm done," she said. Loyde turned to face her and handcuffed her, "so what will you do with me?" she asked .

"I'm going to teleport you to the ship," he said typing in a code and she vanished.

Rage walked into a peace keeper bot room. It was filled with various bot that were shut down for the night, "hey you," said a voice from behind him, "why didn't you come earlier?" it asked revealing itself to be Land shark.

"I um was doing a night check on the bots," he said casually.

The Land shark gave him a smile, "I like your commitment kid but you should leave soon, I'm going to be locking up soon," he said walking off.

Rage then proceeded to plant the bomb on the server and ran off to the base's core.

He entered a large room filled with a lot of bots patrolling. He then noticed his partner hiding in a corner.

"Did you manage to plant all the bombs?" he asked joining him in his hiding spot.

"If I didn't would I be here?" he replied sarcastically.

Rage rolled his eyes, "do you think we'll be able to sneak past those guys?" Rage asked observing the robots. Loyde simply continued to stare.

"I would like an answer now," Rage said crossing his arms.

"We are not going to sneak past them," Loyde said summoning his Vipers, "we are going to fight them," he said loading them.

Rage sighed but did the same, "get me close to the system and I'll do the rest," he said getting ready.

The duo ran into the robots and began firing. A few robots were taken down Rage blasted the head of one. Loyde threw a grenade that destroyed the robots guarding the core.

"Cover me," Rage said as he began planting the bombs. Loyde proceeded to shoot at the robots taking down a number of them in the process. He finally managed to take down the largest one leaving a few of them standing.

Suddenly tear gas is sprayed into Loyde's eyes blinding him, "I've planted the bombs, now we should,"- Rage notices Loyde's state-"hold on I've got your back," he said running up to his blind partner and jumped onto his shoulder.

"What's going on?" Loyde asked trying to shake off the weight on his shoulder.

"Calm down man, it's me," Rage said reassuring his partner.

"What are you doing?" Loyde asked shooting in a random direction.

"I'll tell you the directions, just shoot."

"Left," Rage said, Loyde shooting in said direction taking out a robot, "right," Loyde shot in the right direction taking out two of them, "duck!" Loyde ducked out of the way of an incoming missile, "throw a grenade ahead of you now!," Loyde threw the grenade destroying the last of the robots.

"The robots are done Loyde," Rage said hopping off his shoulder, "I'm teleporting us to the ship now."

The two spawned in the ship readying for takeoff, "dude, you should thank me," Rage said Loyde to his seat.

"For what?" he said sitting down.

"For saving your butt, "Rage cockily remarked.

Loyde gave out a sigh, "thanks man, I don't know what would have happened without you," he said closing his eyes.

"This will help you with your eyes," Rage said, handing his partner nanotech, "just pour it into your eyes," he said returning to his seat.

The ship finally arrived at Blake's base, "I can see, thanks man," Loyde said fist bumping his partner, "anytime pal," he said returning the bump.

The Duo walked to the control room where Blake walked towards them rather pleased, "well I can see you fulfilled the mission," he said with a smile, "how was it anyway?" he asked.

"It was okay," Rage said coolly crossing his arms.

"We also have a prisoner," Loyde said as the Markazian was brought into the room still hand cuffed.

"There was a chick on our ship the whole time!" Rage exclaimed, "the trip back would have been fun," he said with an evil smile on his face earning him weird looks from everyone in the room.

"Anyway…" Blake said breaking the silence, "the prisoner will be taken to a cell and you two can call it a night," Blake said walking back to his computer. The Duo then went to their room.

Rage lay quietly on his bed reading a Holo-magazine, "Dude, what the heck were you thinking when you said that in the control room?" Loyde asked coming from the bathroom.

"A guy has his needs man," he said flipping the page on his mag.

"You are sick," Loyde said plopping on to his bed.

"Why do you say that?" he asked shifting his gaze to his partner.

"Just look at what you're reading," he said shutting off the lights, "okay fine, I'm guilty" he said turning off the magazine.

"Night man," Loyde yawned.

"Night."

 **Hello guys that was Chappie 6 hope you enjoyed it. It took quite some time to right but here it is.**

 **Anyways,**

 **Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm back with Chapter 7 of King of Thieves. Well I'm having a bit of writer's block but I think I can get something written down. Anyways thanks to all of those who've read my story. It is very encouraging. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 7: Family Guys

The alarm woke the duo up with a blast of rock music causing them both to crash into the floor, "I'm gonna talk to him about this alarm one of these days," Rage said rubbing his head.

"It's not that bad once you get used to it," Loyde said turning the device off, "anyways, I'm going to take a shower," he said entering the bathroom Rage following suit.

The Duo then walked into the control room and found Blake standing by his computer, "good morning gentlemen, how was your night?" he asked walking towards them.

"What's the mission today chief?" Rage asked, ignoring the greeting.

"Did anyone tell you how rude you are?" Blake asked visibly annoyed.

"I was asking about the mission," Rage ignored gaining him a nudge from Loyde.

"He meant to say that he was sorry for being such a douche and that his night was great," Loyde responded trying to lighten up the situation. Blake simply smiled and gave him a pat on the shoulder, "I like you kid."

"Today you are going to infiltrate another peace keeper base but this time one of you will go undercover as a peace keeper general and attend a mission whilst the other will remain on the ship and monitor the meeting through a camera" Blake said typing something on his computer, "but you will go to your destination later, as for now just be on your guard and if you want you can go see your friends," he said dismissing the duo.

The two then went to the prison cells.

Loyde's POV

I walked over to Storm's cell and saw her chatting with Shade, "hello ladies," I said entering the cell.

"Daddy!" Shade exclaimed jumping into my arms.

"Hey pumpkin, how are you?" I asked snuggling her.

"Awesome! Mommy was telling me a story about one of your little adventures," she said smiling adorably.

"Hey Storm," I said sitting next to her.

"Hey Loyde," she said chuckling at the young one's excitement.

"Hey I was wondering if I could take Shade out." I asked ruffling her hair.

"I don't know…" she said a bit unsure.

"Don't worry, I'll be with her and protect her," I reassured her.

Storm still looked a bit doubtful, "please mommy," Shade said with a pout.

"Yeah, please mommy," I said mimicking her expression.

Storm then smiled, "okay fine, you're both too cute to deny," She giggled.

"Someone called me cute," I smirked.

Storm then punched my arm, "just be careful," she said crossing her arms.

I then stood up and set Shade down, "say bye to mommy,' I said crouching next to her.

"Bye mommy," she said waving and running out of the cell, "I'll see you later,'" I said walking after her

Rage's POV

"Hey bro," I said entering Ryan's cell.

"Oh hey Chip," he said giving me a bro hug.

"Dude, it's Rage," I said crossing my arms.

Ryan simply rolled his eyes, "that name doesn't apply to me and besides, I stuck with my name," he said sitting on his bed, "you don't see me going around calling myself Fury do you," he said crossing his arms over his blue Bot Fighter Entertainment shirt.

"Who names themself Fury?" I asked now annoyed.

"The same person who names them self, Rage," he smirked, "anyways, how are you?" Ryan asked motioning me to sit next to him.

"I'm fine," I grunt sitting next to him, "you always were the emotional one," Ryan said looking at me,

"That doesn't matter, now you tell me how you are," I said turning to face him.

Ryan gave me a worried look, "Rage, what's wrong?" he asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing, I'm fine," I said looking away.

"You're not fine, tell me what's wrong Chip," he said pulling me to face his hazel eyes.

I sigh in defeat, "seeing you in this place scares me," I said.

"You've always been there for me and without you I feel insecure and unsure if I will be able to go on," I trembled.

Ryan made me face him, "Chip, there is no need to be scared," he said looking into my eyes, "you are a very capable young man who can do a lot more than you can think," he said tears now forming in his eyes, "I'm not always strong but when I look to you, you bring back courage into me," he said pulling me into a hug, "I believe in you Chip, you can do this."

"Thanks Ryan, that meant a lot," I said, taking in a deep breath.

"No problem, it comes with being a big brother," he said as his orange fist met mine in a fist bump.

"Anyway bro, I've got to go," I said standing up, "see you later then," he said waving as I walked out of the cell.

I walked down the prison cells and saw a lone Lombax in one of them, "Hey," I said startling her in the process.

"Gosh, who are you?" she asked regaining her composure.

"You must be Storm," I said looking her up and down; eyeing her black ripped jeans that hugged her curvy legs tightly, "I'm Rage, Loyde's partner," I said winking at her.

"Nice to meet you Rage, now do you mind leaving me alone?" she said facing away from me.

"Sweet heart, we've just met and you're asking me to leave," I said opening the cell.

Loyde's POV

"How have you been sweetie?" I asked petting Shade causing her to giggle.

"I've been okay and I missed you daddy," she said. I ruffled her hair and put her on my shoulder, "did you miss me?" she asked playing with my ears.

"I did miss you sweetie," I said taking out my communicator, "I missed you a lot."

"Perihelion, come over to the entrance of the building," I said into my communicator. A few minutes later, a black and red ship landed in front of us.

I put Shade into the passenger seat and buckled her seat belt. I then did the same in the driver's seat, "where would you like to go, Loyde?" Perihelion asked, displaying a map, "Central Park," I said getting ready to steer.

The ship then booted the PPS, "where are we going, daddy?" Shade asked looking around the ship.

"Somewhere we can have fun," I said revving the engine, "hold on tight sweetie," I said blasting off.

We were soaring in the sky. Shade was completely star struck at the city's beauty, "it's so pretty," she said staring out the window.

"Why else do you think daddy lives here?" I said earning a giggle from the little one.

We finally landed outside a park. I hopped out of the ship and let Shade out as well, "daddy's taking you out on a walk I said putting her back on my shoulders."

She squealed in excitement, "I love you daddy," she said kissing my head.

We entered the park and I let Shade down. She began to observe the hover boarders in awe, "daddy, I want one," she said not shifting her gaze from the riders.

"About that, you have to ask your mom first but I can get one of them to give you a ride," I suggested placing my hand on her head. She gave out an enthusiastic nod.

"Hey Shred, can you do me a favor?" I asked a Cazar that was riding on a board.

"Long time no see man, where you been?" he asked landing in front of me.

"Just pulling off a couple jobs here and there for someone," I said not going much into detail.

Shred simply nodded, "okay, what's the favor?" he asked.

"My kid here likes hover boards and I was wondering if you could give her a ride?" I asked patting Shade's head.

"You scratched my back so I'll scratch yours," he said holding out his hand to her, "come on kid, let's go for a ride," Shade held his hand and he took off with her at a great speed.

I sat on a bench and watched as Shade zoomed through the air. She looked quite happy and honestly, I couldn't help but smile at her. She had grown into a lovely child. She had her mother's bright yellow fur coat and my emerald green eyes. I just wish I could have been there to see her grow up.

*Flash back no one's POV*

Storm sat quietly on a park bench watching her partner play around with their cub. Shade had just turned one and was already full of energy.

Something seemed to be bothering Storm. It looked like she had been thinking about something a lot.

She then took in a deep breath called out for him, "Loyde, can I talk to you?" she asked. Loyde set the infant in the kiddie park and approached his partner, "what's up?" he asked looking at her.

She avoided his gaze and took in a deep breath, "something has been bothering me Loyde," she said still looking away.

"What is it babe?" he asked now worried.

Storm then gazed into his eyes, "Loyde, I don't think we should be together," she said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Loyde then stood in utter shock at her statement, "what do you mean?" he asked still shock.

"I don't think it's safe for us to be together," she said now in a rather cold tone.

"B-but we've been together for 5 years Storm, how could you said that now?" he asked with his voice cracking.

Storm then looked at him with sadness visible in her eyes but then replaced it with a cold and emotionless expression, "It's not going to be safe for Shade to be around you," she said, Loyde glaring at her, "your criminal lifestyle can put her in danger," she said.

"How am I different from you, you're also a criminal!" he snarled, "You're the flipping Queen of Thieves!" he continued, "you're an assassin; you've killed people for crying out loud!"

Storm then walked over to Shade and picked her up, "I'm sorry Loyde, but we just have to end this," she said cradling the child.

Loyde then rushed over to her and knelt at her feet, "please Storm, don't do this," he pleaded with his eyes watering, "I can make things work out, please don't leave me," he begged.

Storm stared at him coldly and began walking away, "Storm please, I can work things out," he said walking after her, "don't leave," he said in a low tone.

Storm then turned to him, sadness in her eyes, "I'm sorry Loyde but this just won't work out," she said entering her ship and flying off.

Loyde stood in silence, watching the ship fly off, "Storm, come back," he quietly sobbed to himself.

*End of flash back Loyde's POV*

"Daddy, that was so fun," Shade said bringing me back to reality.

"Oh that's great sweetie," I said ruffling her hair, "now let's go get some ice cream," I said taking her hand.

We reached a small ice cream cart, "which one do you want sweetie?" I asked turning to her, "chocolate please," she said politely. The vendor then gave her a chocolate cone and I paid for the ice cream.

It had been a while since we got here and I decided to get us back to the base.

"Sorry sweetie, but it's time for us to go back," I said putting her on my shoulders, "really daddy, can't we stay a bit longer?" she asked disappointed, "nope, your mom will be upset if I take you back late," I said walking back to the ship much to her dismay.

We were now in the air heading back home, "um daddy, can I ask you a question?" Shade asked in an unusually serious tone.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked.

"In the park, you looked sad," she said looking at me, "what were you thinking about?" she asked.

I must admit I was rather shocked she would ask such a question. Taking in a deep breath, "nothing serious dear, I'm fine," I said keeping my cool.

"Are you telling the truth daddy?" she asked, "yes sweetie, I'm fine," I said ruffling her hair.

"We're he-" I said but noticed that she was asleep. I cradled her and hopped off of the ship, "thanks Peri," I said before the ship took off to find a parking spot.

I walked through the building with the child fast asleep in my arms. I then enter the prison area and make my way toward Storm's cell.

"Get away from me creep," I heard Storm shout.

"Oh come on baby, I'm gentle," I heard a familiar voice reply from the same cell. I then heard a loud clap sound and when I reached the cell I found Rage massaging his cheek that appeared to have been slapped.

"Okay, what did I miss?" I asked rather confused.

"Your little rat friend here tried to cross boundaries," Storm said glaring at Rage while adjusting her white t-shirt.

"You don't want to know," Rage said, still nursing his cheek.

"Anyway, I've brought Shade," I said avoiding the situation. Storm gently received her and cradled her.

"How did it go?" she asked sitting back down on her bed.

"It was great, she is such an awesome kid," I said stroking her hair.

Storm then smiled at me, "thanks for keeping her happy," she said looking back down at the sleeping child.

"Hey, you two," Dirk said opening the cell door, "it's time for your mission," he said motioning for us to leave.

"Well, uh see you later," I said grabbing Rage and walked out the door. I threw her a wave which she returned.

 **Well than was chapter 7. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please tell me what you guys think. Anyways, see you later guys,**

 **Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello guys. I'm back with chapter 8. It's been some time since I last updated and I hope you guys haven't given up on the story. Anyways hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 8:

No one's POV

The ship landed in the city Metropolis on planet Kerwan, "Loyde, we're here," Rage said trying to wake up his sleeping partner. Rage grinned maliciously as he realized that this was his opportunity to exact his revenge.

Chuckling, he thrust his foot at Loyde only to have it grabbed mid-course, "don't even think about it dork," Loyde snarled shoving his foot away.

"Who's going in as the spy?" Rage asked standing up.

"Do you have any idea who's going to be in that meeting?" Loyde said stretching.

"I believe it will be attended by peace keeper elites," Rage said turning to the ship's computer, "I believe there might be top league generals in there," he continued.

Loyde turned on his Holo guise and transformed into a peace keeper that had a lot of badges on his uniform, "I'm going in, you watch my back and give me any information I might need to know," he said standing at the ship's door.

"Hold on, let me assign you a few droids to act as body guards and to make you look official," Rage said typing something onto the computer. A few droids came from the back room of the ship. Each of them being replicas of the peace bots, "good luck," he said.

Loyde's POV

I walked towards the entrance of the base, "okay Loyde, you are General Ritzkov from the base on Rilgar," Rage said from the earpiece.

I walked up to two guards, "state your identity and purpose," one guard commanded.

"Have you no respect for a General?" I asked sounding disgusted. The guard looked somewhat startled, "I am General Ritzkov from the base on Rilgar, I am here to attend the meeting," I said looking the guard dead in the eyes.

"Um sorry general, you may enter," he said saluting.

I walked passed him and looked back, "I'll make sure to have a little chat with your supervisor," I said walking further inside having startled the guard with my statement.

"Excuse me, where will the meeting be held?" I asked a soldier who appeared to be loitering.

"Oh um follow me," he said walking off with me and my droids following suit.

I was lead into a room filled with different generals blabbing on about useless stuff, "Rage what's supposed to happen anyway?" I asked looking around and locked eyes with Rilgarian who immediately looked somewhere else.

"The highest general will enter the room you are currently in soon. Just act naturally and salute when he enters the room," he replied.

"So I should just listen to whatever they say?" I asked.

"Pretty much and just try not to act suspicious," he said.

A Markazian enters the room causing everyone to go silent and salute him as he makes his way towards his seat, "you may take your seats," he said. Every one complied and sat down.

"Welcome fellow soldiers," he said leaning back in his seat, "I have summoned all of you here to discuss the an issue that happened recently," he said looking a bit bothered.

"I'm sure you all know that the base in Megapolis was recently destroyed," he said as a projection of the base was displayed from the table, "aside from that, my daughter was kidnapped," he said still looking upset.

"Well General I have a suggestion," said the Rilgarian from before, "I think we should add more troops to our bases," he said smirking.

"Where will we find many willing civilians?" the General asked.

The Rilgarian grinned and stood up, "we can go on undeveloped planets and force the natives to join our troops," he said walking around.

The general gained a look of shock, "Commander Boltron, what is the meaning of this," now looking angry, "we are supposed to be promoting peace, not violence," he said.

The Rilgarian smirked, "it's the only way commander, consider it," he said smugly, the rest of the elites murmuring in agreement.

"I will not allow it Commander," the general said crossing his arms.

"I thought you'd disagree but I have another question to ask," he said standing next to me, "who are you?" he asked pointing a blaster at me.

"General Ritzkov from Rilgar," I said casually said looking him in the eye.

"You're lying," he snarled.

The General now looked annoyed, "commander what is the meaning of this," he asked.

"This General over here is a fake," he said, "he's not the general from Rilgar, he's a spy," he said hitting me with the butt of his blaster disabling my Holo guise. Gasps were heard all over the room, "tell me spy, why are you here?" he said while everyone readied their blasters.

I chuckled and pulled out my Vipers, "why don't you make me tell you," I said hitting him in the face with my blaster. My droids also began shooting as the various elites began shooting as well as the security forces that began entering the room.

I quickly ran out of the room and down the hall, my droids following suit, "you're not going anywhere Lombax!" shouted the Rilgarian, "don't just stand there you idiots, destroy him!" he said as a squad of soldiers began firing at me. A soldier threw a grenade at me which I dodged but my droids were taken in the explosion.

My Vipers were finally out of ammo and my quick select was damaged by the explosion, "you end here Lombax," said a soldier as he and some peace bots closed in on me.

I was left with no blasters and was surrounded. I was left with only one option.

I pulled out my Omniwrench and threw it at a bot destroying it, "Rage I'm unarmed and surrounded!" I yelled into my ear piece.

Rage's POV

"Rage I'm unarmed and surrounded!" I heard Loyde's voice from my head set. I quickly dial Blake's line.

"Hello Rage, how may I help you?" he asked.

"Blake, Loyde's in serious danger of being killed," I said looking back at the screen, "he has no weapons and is surrounded," I said worriedly.

"Did you know what was being discussed in the meeting?" he asked not sounding bothered.

"Yes," I said looking back at the computer screen.

"Then leave him there, we already have enough information to progress so why bother yourself and safe a dead man," he said coldly.

I felt a wave of anger flow through me, "why would you say that?" I asked now furious.

I heard him chuckle from the other side, "he's not important anymore, just come back to the base and prepare for your next assignment," he said and cut the line.

I groaned and slammed my fist against the desk, "Rage, I need help!" I heard Loyde's voice from the computer. I suit up and exit the ship.

Loyde's POV

I leaned against a wall for support, holding my bleeding side. A bot approaches me and aims it's blaster at me, "die," it said shooting at me.

I narrowly dodged the shot and countered by throwing my wrench at it destroying it instantly.

A group of bots surround me aiming their blasters at me, "well this couldn't get any better," I said bracing for the shot.

Suddenly, the bots all shut down dropped their weapons. I look around confused, "Loyde, I'm here," said Rage kneeling at my side.

"You saved me," I said looking at him.

"Hey I couldn't let you die," he said smiling at me, "you may be my partner but, you're also my friend," he said patting my shoulder.

I smiled and pulled him into a hug, "thanks man, it means a lot," I said releasing the hug.

"I did not see that coming," he said scratching the back of his head.

"Don't ruin it," I said standing up, "let's get back to the ship.

No one's POV

The ship landed back at the base. Loyde had been put on some Nano Tech treatment along the way so he was fine.

The Duo got off the ship and headed to the control room, "you're back, how was it?" Blake asked ignoring the fact that the duo may be angry with him.

"Blake why the heck did you bail on us like that?" Rage growled causing him to smile.

"You're angry because I told you to let your friend over here die," he said laughing.

"You did what?" Loyde asked visibly hurt.

"I told the little guy to bail on you when you almost died," he said taking placing a cigar at his mouth.

"But why?" he asked now looking a bit angry.

Blake blew out the smoke from his mouth, "I don't really care about you boys," he said facing the computer, "I just hired you guys because I knew that idiots like you would be easy to manipulate," he chuckled.

He turned to face the duo, "now that we have the files on the peace keeper's next plan, you are useless to me now," he said smiling.

Loyde punched him in the face causing him to fall onto the ground.

His guards then aimed at him, "no boys, don't shoot him but just take them to their quarters," Blake said wiping his nose. The robots then tranquilized the duo and took them to their room.

"What happened," Rage yawned waking up from his unconsciousness. He turned to his side and saw Loyde staring out the window.

"Hey man, I understand you're upset but sulking won't do us any good," he said walking over to his friend.

"I've never felt so betrayed," he said fixing his gaze on a bird, "at least not ever since Storm left me," he said looking down.

Rage looked up at him, "I'm sorry man," he said walking back to his bed, "so what are we gonna do?" he asked lying down.

Loyde clenched his fists and turned to face him, "we're breaking out."

 **Hey everybody. That was chapter 8 and I hope you enjoyed it. It took me a while to write this and I really feel good about the number of views this story has. Please keep reading and see you later.**

 **Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello readers. Sorry for taking ages to update but I'm back with chapter 9 of King of Thieves and I really hope you guys are going to enjoy it it. And here we go.**

Chapter 9: The breakout

"Wake up," Loyde said shaking his partner, "dude, why so early?" he groaned. Loyde then shoved him to the ground.

"Go get ready, we're leaving soon," he said walking away, "ugh fine," he said walking off to the bathroom.

"Are you able to do a scan on the prison area?" Loyde asked approaching his partner.

"Can a proton Nero Ship Hack jump through hyperspace?" Rage asked grinning.

"That doesn't exist Rage," Loyde said dryly.

Rage's grin dropped, "forget it," he muttered turning to a computer.

"There are no guards patrolling the area but there are security cameras in the area," he said typing something in the computer, "so what's the plan Loyde?" he said turning to his partner.

"We're just going to sneak in, grab who we need and get out," Loyde said blankly, "it can't be that hard."

The duo slowly made their way down the hall to the cells, "looks like there's no one here," Rage said walking into the room.

"I'll go get Storm and Shade, you go get Ryan," Loyde said running off Rage did the same.

Rage's POV

I quickly made my way down the hall and found Ryan fast asleep in his cell. I opened the door and slowly made my way to him.

"Bro, wake up," I said tapping him, "mmm Chip, what are you doing here?" he asked half awake, "breaking us out," I said shaking him.

"Okay I'm awake, stop shaking me," he said sitting up, "so how are we gonna get out?" he yawned.

"Loyde is breaking out his family too," I said looking out the cell, "when he gets them free he'll meet us here and we'll bust out together," I said joining him on his bed, "so how was your night?"

Loyde's POV

I walked up to Storm's cell. She was fast asleep cradling Shade in her arms. I slowly entered the cell and walked up to her and gently tapped her, "Hey Storm wa-" SMACK!

"Get away from me you per"- she blushed in embarrassment when she realized what she had done, "Loyde I am so sorry," she said sitting up.

"It's okay though that doesn't usually happen when I wake a girl up," I said rubbing my cheek. She then gave me a weird look.

"Well I guess you're wondering what I'm doing here?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, why are you here?" she asked.

"I'm breaking us out," I said stroking Shade's hair, "Rage and his brother will be waiting for us down the hall and when we meet we'll get out of here," I said looking at my communicator, "speaking of which, they are waiting for us," I said walking to the door.

Storm stood up and walked up to me, "well, let's get going, "she said walking out of the cage.

We slowly walked down the hall. Shade still fast asleep in her mother's arms, "Storm, keep going down that direction and you'll see them," I said facing her.

"What about you?" she asked confused.

"I've got something I need to check out," I said walking in another direction.

I searched the cells until I found what I was looking for. I slowly entered the room and approached the sleeping being and gently shook her, "hey wake up."  
"What the…" she said opening her eyes and narrowed them at me, "what do you want?" she spat.

"To break you out," I said with annoyance in my tone.

She then swatted my hand off her and stood up, "but why are you breaking me out?" she asked facing me.

"Well I was breaking some people out and I couldn't just leave you," I said taking out my hand, "so are you in?" I asked casually.

"Fine, but I'm going to arrest you once we're out," she said taking it, "so where do we go?" she asked looking around, "follow me," I said with her following suit.

No one's POV

The two beings silently made their way through the halls and to their destination, "took you long enough and who's this?" Rage asked yawning.

"I'm Calvary, you're friend here kidnapped me from the base destroyed back in Megapolis," the Marazian said.

"Now that we're all set, let's get out of here," Loyde said walking further down the hall.

The group left the prison Area and walked through the main building's hall leading to the door, "I can't believe sneaking out was that easy," Rage said walking ahead of everyone, "I thought we were gonna have to fight our way out."

"Careful Chip, you might step on a tra-" Ryan said but was cut off by the sound of alarms.

"Oops," Rage nervously chuckled as he had stepped on a light sensor.

Everyone glared at him daggers before various robots began entering the area.

"Rage, get everyone to safety," Loyde said summoning his Vipers, "I'll hold em off," he continued.

"I can't just leave you here," Rage said summoning his Larcerator, "you're gonna need some help fighting off those guys."

"Fine, the rest of you should get to safety," Loyde said loading his guns, "come one Rage, let's deal with these guys."

Loyde's POV

As the others ran off, I shot down a few robots and progressed down one of the halls, "Rage, have they found a safe place yet?" I asked shooting a few droids in the process.

"Yep, they are waiting for at your ship," he replied tossing a grenade. Boom! A group of droids were destroyed.

"Hey furball, where do you think you're going?" spat Dirk who managed to find us, "I have killed many creatures before and I can't wait to add a Lombax to my collection."

"Unfortunately for you, that isn't gonna happen anytime soon," I smirked, "but fortunately for me, you're gonna be scrap metal."

Dirk lunged at me gripping me by the tail and throwing me across the room. I stumble up and dodge a right hook. I then counter him with my wrench and bash him in the head.

"You know, maybe I could trade your parts for new ones and I can upgrade the ship's trash compacter," I said waving my wrench at him.

He snarled and tackled me, punching me like there was no tomorrow, "die!" he growled eyes glowing red.

Suddenly he fell to his side, a gaping hole in the side of his head. I look to my left and saw Rage holding his gun, "not so tough are you, tin can!" he smirked.

Dirk suddenly rose to his feet and angrily marched towards him. Rage began shooting him but his blasts seemed to have no effect.

Dirk grabbed the gun and effortlessly crushed it in his grip, "Time to die rat," he growled raised his fist at him.

Mustering up all the strength I could, I hopped to my feet and ran up to him bashing his head with my wrench. He roared as oil splattered out of his head. He lunched at me and tackled me to the ground.

I weakly lay on my back as Dirk stood right above me. Laughing maniacally he rose his foot above my head, "prepare to di-" he was suddenly thrown across the room.

I glance around the room looking for whoever could have saved my life and my eyes land on Storm who was donning her black assassins' hoodie glaring at the droid.

Storm's POV

I look and the bot before me as it rose to its feet. It charged at me reaching its full speed. I charged at him as well and slid right under him.

I turned to face him and his damaged head happened to look surprised but it turned back to anger. He readied himself and right as he was about to charge me. KLUNK! His arm fell to the ground.

"Might wanna rethink charging at me," I smirked, holding my wrench in my hands. The droid let out a roar and charged at me.

I sprinted at him and side stepped allowing him to crash into the wall, "hey perv, do you think you can distract him for me?" I asked the Rage who simply nodded at me.

He looked at his communicator and then at the droid, "you're being beaten by a girl Dirk, no wonder Courtney left you!" he smirked at the droid who charged at him in response.

I quickly stepped on the droid and with my wrench; I tore off his other arm. The droid roared and turned to face me; "now you'll pay!" he roared and charged at me.

I quickly stepped out of his path leading him into crashing into a wall once again. I jumped onto his chest and placed my wrench around his neck and tightened it, "this ends now," I said and ripped off the droids head.

Sighing, I walked up to Loyde who weakly grinned at me, "even after four years of being apart I still have to save your butt," I said offering him a hand which he took instantaneously.

"Hey, if I've got a badass assassin with me, why should I worry about getting killed," he said and I playfully punched his arm, "stop it, you're flattering me," I said blushing lightly, "hey, I'm only telling the truth," he said gazing into my eyes and of course I gazed back.

"Loyde are you okay?" Rage said running up to us causing our gazes to break, "dude Storm, you were so sick out there," he said gleefully.

When he realized the current situation he glared at Loyde, "back off man, she's mine," he said glaring at his teammate, "you broke up with her."

"Awe, that is so cute," Blake said with sarcasm looming in his tone, "but I'm supposed to be killing you now," he glared at the three, "get em boys."

No one's POV

The droids charged at the trio shooting wildly. Loyde managed to summon his Vipers and shoot some of them whilst Storm took some of the in melee combat and Rage went for Blake.

"Hey Blake, why don't you get rid of me right here right now," Rage taunted whilst aiming his blaster at him.

"Listen rat, you're simply more of a nuisance than a threat so get out of my way," he snarled shoving the Ottsel away.

"Well you asked for it," Rage said as he shot Blake's leg forcing him to the ground.

"You'll pay for that runt," he growled handing his bleeding foot, "Droids, kill him!"

Three droids that appeared to less threatening than Dirk suddenly surrounded the Ottsel, "Hey fellas, let's not get crazy in here am I right," Rage nervously asked. Earning himself glares from the droids.

Rage quickly evaded a punch that was thrown at him and aimed his gun at the droid but was suddenly pulled away, "Loyde, what are you doing?" he asked hopping to his feet.

"Getting out of here now come on," he said running off as his partner followed him suit.

The trio then reached the outside and began panting heavily, "Okay I think we lost em," Storm said regaining her composure, "now we have to find the others," Loyde said copying the former.

"I'll send the message to Ryan on my communicator," Rage said typing onto his device.

As if on cue, Calvary, Ryan and Shade came out from behind a dumpster, "well that was creative," Loyde sarcastically remarked.

"Not my fault our hiding spot was written uncreatively," Ryan shrugged earning himself weird looks from anyone.

"Anyway, let's get going," Loyde said as his ship landed in front of the group.

"Okay everybody, buckle up, this might be a bumpy ride," Loyde said sitting in the driver's seat.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, welcome back to King of Thieves. We're back with the 10** **th** **chapter.**

Chapter 10: Rest and Reconciliation

The ship now entered the atmosphere of a desert like planet and was moving at an unusually fast speed.

"What planet is this?" Rage asked observing the environment.

"This is Veldin, I grew up here before I became what I am today," Loyde said feeling nostalgic.

"Um Loyde, I may not have been on this ship for a while but I don't think it should be moving this fast," Storm said staring observing control panels that seemed to be over heating,

"Don't worry guys, she just needs a bit more work when we land and she'll be better than ever," he said patting the dashboard causing the ship's lights to black out.

"Yep, just a bit more work," Rage sarcastically remarked. Suddenly there was a beeping noise and the ship began shaking wildly throwing everyone around until they were in a pile.

The ship eventually crashed and was at a complete stop.

"Um guys, is anyone able to move their hands," Loyde groaned, "I can," Calvary said, "great, just feel around for a little lever and move it until you hear a click sound," he continued, "okay."

The Markazian felt around until she felt something and began moving it, "I feel something and I'm moving it around," she said tugging on it, "but it doesn't seem to be doing anything but become harder to move," she said.

Suddenly she felt two hands wrap around her own.

"C-Cal, that w-wasn't a l-lever," Loyde squealed casing the female to let go immediately.

"oh my gosh, I am so sorry Loyde," Calvary said embarrassed.

"It's fine," he grunted, "just keep on looking," he sighed.

"I think I found it," she said and the ship's lights went on, "well we're here and that's good news right?" Ryan said opening the ship's doors, "I guess you're right Ryan," Storm said taking in the scenery.

"Hey Storm, can you do me a favor and fly us to a mechanic?" Loyde asked nervously.

"Um sure, but what's up?" she asked sitting in the pilot's seat, "I really have to sort out something in the bathroom," he said lowering his head and covering his shame causing the two adult females to blush.

"Um right, go ahead," she said starting up the engine.

"This should be it," Storm said Landing the vehicle, "Loyde we're here," she shouted.

He then came out from the back room and walked towards the door, "let's go then," he said opening the door, "um daddy, why did you change your pants?" asked Shade as she walked up to her dad noticing that he was wearing a clean pair of black combat pants.

"Um they were dirty," he said nervously.

"Dirty from what?" she asked tilting her head.

"Um, look at the hover boarder," he said causing the child to run outside.

The group walked up to the door and knocked, "what's going on?" said an old Fongoid who opened the door. "hi Grim," Loyde sheepishly said earning a glare from the man before him.

"What are you doing here?" he snarled, "I told you to leave my home and never come back," he said.

"Listen Grim, I'm sorry for having treated you like trash," Loyde said, "but please let us stay here for a bit and we'll leave soon," he continued, "If you won't do it for me at least do it for the girls' safety."

The Fongoid looked at the females and then sighed, "come in," he said stepping to the side allowing the group to enter the room.

"Thanks Grim," Loyde said reaching his hand out to the elder.

"I will sleep out, the girls will take my room and you boys will sleep in Loyde's old room," he said before walking into the garage, ignoring Loyde's gesture.

"Whatever you did to him sure made him angry," Ryan said flopping onto the couch.

Loyde's POV

I leaned against the door frame and looking at the stars above, "how did I find myself in this mess?," I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Um hey Loyde," I opened my eyes and saw Calvary standing in front of me, "hey Cal," I said casually.

"I really wanted to apologize for what happened in the ship," she said twiddling her finger and of course was blushing.

"Don't worry, I'm okay," I said scratching the back of my head, "besides, I was kind of stressed but that's nothing your handiwork didn't fix," I grinned.

Cal then gave me a weird look but then smiled, "and I thought Rage was a perv," she said punching my shoulder.

I walked closer to her, "you know, you could get the full package if you like," I purred causing her to roll her eyes.

"I'll think about it," she winked and then turned around, "oh and Grim would like to speak to you in the garage," she said and walked off.

I walked into the garage and found Grim working on a ship, "here, you might need this," I said handing him my wrench which he hesitantly took and tightened the bolt.

"Is she yours?" he asked facing me.

"What?" I asked not quite getting his statement.

"The kid, is she yours?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's mine and I think you already figured out who her mother is," I said scratching my head.

"So you're married?" he asked sitting down and I copied him.

"No, I kinda knocked her up when I was drunk."

Grim then cleared his breath, "I had always known you would be a pre mature father," he commented, "now tell me, why are you here?"

"I came here because I needed help," I said looking down.

"I thought you said you'd never need me or my help," he snorted.

"I was wrong okay, I really need your help," I pleaded.

"You honestly expect to forgive you!" he snarled, eyes very narrow, "you called me a fool in my own home," "you vandalized my property, threatened me in my own home and insulted me!" he yelled, "after raising you like my own, feeding you, educating and protecting you and yet you treated me like garbage. You're a fool to think that I would ever forgive you."

Taking a deep breath, I got onto my knees and looked him in the eyes, "Grim, I am sorry,", "I was a fool to treat you like crap after all you did for me, I never deserved to be raised by a man as great as you are. I am a worthless fag," I said now grabbing onto his shirt, "but I'm a changed man now, I'm different and I hope you can forgive me."

Grim gave me a cold stare and removed my hands from his shirt,"get up," he said emotionless, "don't embarrass yourself like this now get up!" he commanded to which I quickly complied, "Loyde, I've been with you from the time you were little," he said, "I've known you like the back of my hand and I know that there is a great guy in you," he said putting his hand on my shoulder, "you were like a son to me and you still are," he then pulled me into a hug that I returned.

I said my goodnights to Grim and was headed for my room, "daddy, where were you?" asked Shade who seemed to be half asleep on the couch. I chuckled and gently took her in my arms, "I was just talking to grandpa about something," I said earning a quizzical look from the cub, "grandpa?"

"I'll explain later sweetie, but now let's get you to bed," I said as I knocked on the door to the girls' room, "hey Storm, I just brought Shade to bed," I said handing the child over to its mom.

"Thanks Loyde and goodnight," she said and entered her room closing the door behind her.

I enter my old room and I hear stifled laughter, "hey guys what's going on?" I asked sitting on my bed.

"Loyde, I didn't know you were such a naughty boy," Rage said waving some old holo-magazines and an old crotchitizer in my face, "dude!"

 **First of all, I would like to wish you all a happy new year and I hope you're enjoying my story too. It took me a while to write this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello guys, I'm back and with me is Chapter 11.**

Chapter 11: Drunken Love

Loyde's POV

I woke up to the sound of laughter coming from outside the room. Looking around, I then realized that he was alone in the room and hopped off the bed slept on.

Walking into the living room, I found the rest of my escape crew doing various things.

Ryan and Rage were in the middle of the room playing intergalactic chess, Shade was playing with one of my old toys and Cal and Storm were giggling while looking at an old photo album.

I rushed over to girls and snatched the book from their hands.

"Aw, is little Loydey embarrassed that we're looking at his old pictures?" Storm smirked at me, "maybe he just needs his blankie so he cuddles it all day long," Calvary continued, high fiving the other girl to which I rolled my eyes.

Before I knew it, Storm snatched the book from my hands and continued to read it and I simply walked away.

I walked out of the room and went into the bathroom to clean myself up because well, I smelled like smoke.

I stepped into the shower and let the warm water fall onto my body.

Time skip No one's POV

It was the afternoon and Veldin's hot temperature got everyone except for Loyde who had spent most of his life on the planet and was pretty much adapted to its climate.

"Listen up everybody, I've got something to say," Loyde said standing in the center of the room, "I was thinking that since we almost got killed when escaping Blake's base, we could go out to the town."

Loyde's proposal was responded to by a chorus of groans and whines, "It's too hot to go out," Rage said dunking his head in a bucket of water, "I think I'm going to melt if it gets any hotter," Shade said taking off her shoes.

Loyde groaned and continued to talk, "come on guys, it will be cooler if we go outside," he said opening the door, "well what do you say?" he asked, with an innocent smile and finally a chorus of 'fines' were muttered.

The group walked down the Veldinian streets looking for whatever could interest them, "guys, there's a restaurant over there. We should go there," Calvary said, pointing at a yellow building behind them, "well we didn't have breakfast or lunch," Storm said holding her chin.

Everyone now turned to the male Lombax, "why are you all looking at me like that?" he asked getting uncomfortable, "you're the one who brought us out here," Ryan said earning nod the rest of the group, "okay then we'll go there," he said leading the way.

The group entered the building and were met with the sound of busy chatter throughout the restaurant, "welcome to McPluto's, what can I get you," asked a teenage Fongoid from behind the counter.

"We'll have five Pluto deluxe meals and one McPluto's kiddie meal with the toy," Loyde said as the teen typed down what he was saying, "please sit on one of our tables and we'll bring your food there," the teen said.

Calvary's POV

We sat on a table in the corner of the room I suddenly needed to go, "um I need to use the bathroom," I said and left the table.

I walked into the bathroom and walked into a stall which unfortunately was covered in poop. I rushed out of the stall and waited for another stall.

After answering nature's call I washed my hands and walked out of the bathroom but stopped in front of a holo-vision which was showing the news.

"Breaking news, The Peace Keeper leader himself General Sylvester Grag was found dead in his sleeping quarters last night," said the reporter on the screen.

A few other creatures in the room laughed and high-fived each other after hearing the news but I was devastated, "dad," I whispered to myself.

"the possible causes to his death are multiple, some say that he was depressed about his daughter General Calvary Grag's disappearance and he was actually killed," the reporter continued, "but now, a new leader of the Peace Keepers was chosen and we asked him about what his plans for the organization are."

Then a Rilgarian was shown on screen, donning a the Top General uniform, " General Boltron, what plans do you have for the Peace Keepers?" asked the reporter.

"Ever since that old man died I've decided to take into my own hands to ensure that this organization makes sense," he smirked, "we are going to take the natives of uncivilized planets and make them soldiers," he continued, "I will make sure that there will be tight security all over the galaxies but of course I would never be able to do it on my own."

"Tell us General, who will be helping you carry out your plans?" asked the reporter, "I'll introduce myself thank you," said a familiar Slademan who walked up to the camera with Dirk behind him, "my name is Blake Terra, I will be helping the Peace Keepers carry out this plan by adding some of my robotic enforcements to the organization."

After a few more question the reporter decided to end the report, "well now you know what's going to happen with the Peace Keepers, I am Dallas Wannamaker with your daily report stay tuned up next is 'Courtney Gears: Good As New'," said the reporter ending the segment.

I let out an annoyed sigh and walked back to the group who were now digging into their meal, "what took you so long Cal?" Rage asked finishing his burger, "I got lost," I lied and sat down.

No one's POV

The group were now back home and everyone was pretty much doing their own thing.

"Since the night is still young, why don't we all go to a night club and have some fun," Rage said walking into the room.

"I think it's a pretty good idea as a way to end our day, what about you guys," Loyde said leaning against a wall.

"I think it'll be fine," Calvary said from her seat, "I think it's a good idea too but what about Shade?" she asked pointing at the child who was playing with Rage's hover board, "I'll stay with her," Ryan proposed.

"Okay then, since it's all sorted out, let's go," Rage said walking outside with the rest following suit.

The group arrived at the club and was met with a ridiculously long line.

"Are we seriously going to wait?" Rage groaned in annoyance, "actually just follow me," Loyde said walking up to the bouncer.

"Yo Luiz, how you doing man," he said to the robot who fist bumped him, "sup Loyde, what can I do for you?" he asked letting in some Tyrannoids, "I was wondering if you could let me and my friends skip the line and go right in."

"Sure thing man, have fun," he said letting them in.

Calvary's POV

"What can I get you ladies?" asked a bartender who was wiping a glass, "I'll just have a beer," Storm said, "I'll have some whiskey," I said turning to face him. He walked to the fridges and returned with our drinks, "here you go ladies," he set setting the down in front of us and walked away.

As soon as we got the drinks, Storm began to down her drink and I simply stared at mine, "aren't going to drink it?" She said setting down her empty bottle, "I'm not really thirsty I said still looking at the drink.

Storm ordered another drink and turned to face me, "Cal, tell me what's wrong," she said sipping her beer, "what do you mean?" I asked realizing she was aware of my state, "you've been sad ever since we left that restaurant, please tell me what's bothering you," she said finishing her second bottle of beer.

I sighed and began to open up, "I watched the news at the restaurant and it was about my dad," I said with eyes stinging, "what happened to him?" she asked now looking concerned, "he's dead, someone killed him," I said as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Don't worry Cal, these things happen," she said putting a hand on my shoulder,  
"you don't understand Storm, he was all I had," I sobbed, "I should've been there, I could have saved him, and he wouldn't have been depressed."

Suddenly I was pulled into a hug, "it'll be alright, don't worry," Storm whispered into my ear. Honestly I didn't want this hug to end, "but I don't have anybody anymore," I sobbed and then reluctantly pulled out of the hug.

Storm then put a hand on my shoulder, "stop worrying, you're not alone anymore," she said with a smile, "but who do I have?" I asked finally sipping my whiskey, "you have me," she said.

We began gazing into each other's eyes. Everything seemed so peaceful now my sadness was now replaced with comfort.

"Are you paying for your drinks now or you're still going to order more," said the bartender startling both of us in the process, "um yeah, we'll pay later."

Ryan's POV

"Shade, dinner's ready!" I said as the child ran into the kitchen and sat at the table. I wrapped a bib around her neck and set her food in front of her, "enjoy your meal," I said sitting on the other end of the table.

"Um Ryan," Shade said, "yes Shade," I responded putting my fork down, "do you have a girlfriend?" she asked innocently, "um no," I responded shocked by what came out of the child's mouth.

"Well is there anyone you like?" she asked again. Well I can't share my personal interests with a kid but what the heck, "well don't tell anyone but I kind of think Calvary's cute," I said lightly blushing causing the kid to giggle, "I won't tell anyone."

I did the dishes after we were done eating and went into the living room where I found the child pretending to ride the board, "what're you doing Shade? I asked approaching her, "I'm riding the board," she said happily but then pouted, "But not really."

I chuckled and then picked up the board, "how about I give you a little lesson on hover boarding?" I said earning a smile from the child, "yes please," she was practically jumping, "okay we'll start with balancing."

Loyde's POV

Rage and I were completely wasted I was pretty much stumbling all over the place until I reached the bar where I saw the girls, "hey ladies, are you enjoying the night," I said as a Cazar walked up to us.

"Um who are you?" I asked getting a little protective of them, "don't worry pal, I just wanted to ask her if she wanted to dance," he said pointing at Calvary. After a few seconds she finally spoke up, "sure, let's go," she said and was lead to the dance floor by the Cazar.

I took the seat that was left Vacant, "so Storm, we didn't get to have a proper conversation," I slurred.

Storm's POV

Well one thing for sure was that Loyde was completely drunk and well I had no one else to talk to but him, "well what do you want to talk about Loyde?" I asked feeling a bit tense.'

"Babe, let's go dance," he said pulling off my seat and onto the dance floor. The then pulled me closer to him and began moving to the beat. Honestly I wasn't really willing to but resisting never works with Loyde. Believe me, I tried in the past and here I am with Shade.

I began to move to the music in a similar manner in which he did. Suddenly I felt a fair of hands on me which were way too low for comfort. I snapped my head around and found Rage grinning at me.

Loyde seemed to have noticed when he growled and shoved him letting him fall over and pass out. He then returned to me and we continued to dance, "have you ever noticed how gorgeous you are?" he asked stroking my cheek causing me to blush.

We danced and eventually found ourselves in the lounge sitting on a couch together, "did you ever miss me after we broke up?" he asked taking a sip of his beer.

Well since he's drunk, I guess answering him honestly wouldn't really mean anything so why not, "of course I did," I said facing him, "when I left you, raising Shade became a bit difficult without someone else to help," I said looking at the ceiling, "I became a bit lonely without anyone to cuddle when I'm sad and tired and would sometimes regret breaking up with you in the first place," I continued, "I worked three jobs but was fired from all of them when money started disappearing and the thief covered himself up by telling my bosses about my criminal past."

"Well you don't have to worry anymore because I'm here with you," he purred and pulled me into a kiss.

I was startled by his sudden action but I slowly began to give in. Maybe we could start over, maybe we could be with each other again, maybe we- no he was drunk. I pulled away and looked down.

Loyde put his hand on my cheek and inched closer but I then slapped him, "leave me alone for a bit Loyde, I need to think," I said walking off but he followed suit.

I returned to the bar seat and met Calvary who had a glass of whiskey in her hand, "Hey," she said and I responded with a wave. Loyde had managed to sit on the stool next to me and had fallen asleep.

"Come on babe, give me another chance!" shouted an all too familiar voice, "no way you blarg headed frat monkey, get away from me!" said the washed up pop star Courtney Gears as she stormed right passed us with a repaired Dirk following behind.

He stopped in front of us when he saw her exit the building. I tapped Cal's shoulder and she quickly noticed what I was looking at.

"Whydon't girls ever forgive mistakes?" he asked turning to face us when his eyes turned red after realizing who he were, "you! Ugh, I don't have time for this, get rid of em boys!" he said walking away as two other robots approached us.

"Cal, take Loyde to the ship, I'll go get Rage," I said hitting one of the robots in the head with my wrench.

I ran into the crowd and rushed around looking for a small body on the floor, "looking for this?" Dirk asked holding Rage's sleeping body in his hand, "listen, I don't want to fight you so just give me my friend and I'll leave," I said getting into a fighting stance

Dirk then laughed and tossed Rage at me whom I barely caught, "I'm not in the mood to fight you right now so I'll just give him to you," he smirked, "besides, having my goons on you is way more fun to watch than your pathetic dancing," he said walking away.

I exited the building and found Cal trying to fight off five more robots. I put Rage down next to Loyde behind a wall and rushed to Cal's side, "where did these guys come from?" I asked dodging a punch.

"Dirk parked his ship nearby and I was spotted taking Loyde to the ship," she said blasting one in the head.

"Take the boys to the ship, I'll hold em off," I said as Cal quickly dragged the sleeping duo away.

"Okay, who's first?" I asked cracking my knuckles. One of the droids lunged at me and thrust his fist into my stomach. I landed on my back and coughed up a bit of blood.

"That all you got baby doll?" the droid that had punched me smirked. I rose to my feet and smirked hard enough to hide my pain.

"Come on big boy, I know you can do better than that," I taunted. The droid lunged at me again but I quickly side stepped and tripped him making him land face first on the ground.

I take advantage of the situation and make a quick dash into the ship and shut the doors, "buckle up Cal, it'll be a bumpy ride," I said taking the pilot's seat and starting the ship.

"Perihelion can you hear me?" I asked adjusting the ship's controls, "welcome back captain Storm, it's been a while," the ship's AI replied politely, "how may I be of assistance?"

"Take us back to Grim's garage," I said revving the engine, "of course," it replied and in a few seconds we were moving at a high speed.

 **Hello guys, that was Chapter 11 and I hope you all enjoyed it. I want to inform all of you on the fact that I'm not going to be updating for a long while because I will be dealing with boarding school. So thanks for reading my story especially the only follower so with that,**

 **See you guys later.**


	12. Chapter 12

**3 long months of school and here I am with the 12** **th** **chapter of King of Thieves.**

Chapter 12: The great escape.

The ship raced through the town and was nearing the garage, "um Storm, I don't think we're losing and it would be a bad idea to lead them to the garage," Calvary said viewing the droids that were following suit.

"Don't worry, I've been in worse situations," Storm replied making a sharp turn towards a desert.

The ship zoomed through the desert leaving a mass of dust flying right behind it, "Perihelion, initiate Stealth Mode," she commanded whilst inputting a code.

"Stealth Mode activating… complete," the ship responded before going invisible.

"Now that we've lost them for a bit, we best get to the garage and get everyone else," Storm said before zooming back to the town.

Calvary's POV

I glanced at the radar and it indicated that we had lost the droids. I then glanced at the boys who were still asleep and sighed.

"Cal, stay in the ship," Storm ordered whilst getting up from the pilot's seat.

"W-where are you going?" I asked whilst standing up.

"I'm going to get Ryan and Shade, you should stay here and look after the boys," she said before leaving the ship.

I sigh and get seated, "ugh..." I heard Loyde groan from the back, "um Cal, what happened after I passed out?" he asked while stumbling to the seats.

"We were being chased by Dirk's goons but we lost them and rushed here to get Ryan and Shade," I replied; helping him sit in the process.

Storm's POV

I kicked the door open and rushed to the girls' room.

I picked Shade up and carried her bridal style and walked over to the door to the boys' room, "um Ryan we need to get going," I yelled.

"W-where are we going?" he asked after opening the door.

"Dirk's goons are after us and we have to leave before they get here," I said; walking over to the door with Ryan following suit.

I entered the ship and found Calvary and the boys both awake, "Ola people," Ryan greeted which simply earned him grumbles.

Suddenly the ship's radar began beeping wildly, "um guys, we have company," Rage said; looking at the screen showing Dirk's ship approaching ours.

"I'll pilot," I said taking the seat, "Rage and Ryan, you'll man the computer," I said to which the duo nodded, "Cal, take control of the turrets," I ordered to which she also nodded, "and Loyde… watch Shade."

"Who put you in charge?" he questioned

"Well obviously you're still woozy and are not in the mood to fly this thing so the best you can do is sit down and rest," I responded.

"This is my ship you know," he snarled.

"Loyde just sit down and watch the kid," I ordered; sternly glaring at him to which he challenged and glared back.

"Humph! Fine," he said before taking the kid and sitting down.

"Um guys, there here!" Ryan yelled.

I started the engine and hit the gas with all the strength I could muster up forcing us into the air.

No one's POV

The ship began in increasing altitude rapidly until it finally left the atmosphere, "initiate stealth mode," Storm commanded to which the ship complied instantly.

"Um Storm, the enemy ship is still aware of our position," Rage said; typing away on the control panel.

"Well I guess we have to shake them some other way," she said thinking of a new idea.

"Video chat alert!" Perihelion said through the speaker.

"Accept it," Loyde responded from his seat.

The screen went on and revealed Dirk, "Hello," he growled.

"What do you want Dirk?" Storm asked clearly annoyed.

"The Boss would like to speak to you," he said before transferring the call to another ship.

"Hello," greeted Blake with the now General Boltron beside him.

"Why did you call?" Rage snarled.

"Oh Rage, still as rude as ever," he chuckled, "anyway, we called to check on our favorite group of heroes."

"Aside from that, why did you call?" Loyde asked.

"We just wanted to inform you on the fact that you have some important confidential information that is vital to the Peace Keeper Organization," Gr. Boltron stated rather stoically.

"Yeah, so?" Rage responded rather unfazed.

"That simply means that we're going to find you and when we do; all that will be left of you is ash," the General declared.

"You think we're scared of you?" Calvary bravely spoke up.

"My oh my, is that Ms. Crag?" he asked.

"It's General Crag to you sir," she corrected.

"Ha, you wish," he snorted, "it is true that you're just like your dad was; brave, strong, confident and firm," he complemented, "it's funny that your expression is the same one he had before he met his demise."

Calvary's eyes widened, "what do you mean?"

"Your father was the best at what he did. He was the strongest and toughest of all soldiers," he explained, "when you were born, he became soft. He started taking breaks and days off just so he could spend time with his family. What a joke," he continued.

"It's a pity that I'll have to eliminate his daughter," he sighed, "just like I did with him."

Calvary's POV

"N-no, it can't be," I cried.

"Your father became weak. He had to be replaced," he said, "by someone stronger."

"Y-you! I trusted you. I looked up to you!" I yelled, "I had a crush on you, heck! I even dated you!"

"You know baby, we all have to make tough decisions in our lives. Even when it means losing those we love," he smirked.

"Don't you baby me bastard!" I shouted, "I'll kill you! I swear I am going to kill you!"

"Loyde take the wheel," said Storm who rushed to me and held me back, "Calm down Cal."

"No! Let go of me, I need to teach this bastard a lesson," I growled trying to shake her off.

"Relax please," she said still holding on, "you can't even hit him, and it's just a projection."

"I said, let g-."

No one's POV

"That will keep her down for a while," Storm said whilst laying Calvary down on the bed that happened to be in the ship's bedroom.

"Anyway, like he said we will find you and it looks like we have. Cheerio," Blake said before ending the call.

Suddenly the a large bang was heard causing the ship to shake and the room to started flashing red, "damage detected! Left wing severely damaged and Stealth mode deactivated," Perihelion announced.

"Crap! How did they find us?" Rage asked visibly confused.

"Um Loyde, have you ever had a pet bird?" Ryan asked.

"Um no, why?" he responded.

"Well, I think we've found our tracking device," Ryan said whilst grabbing the bird.

"Toss it down the trash chute," Rage said pressing some buttons.

"I think it would be fair I just throw its collar like this," he said tossing it down the chute.

"I'll take the turrets," Storm said; taking her position.

The ship flew through space avoiding most attacks from the enemy ship.

Dirk's ship fired a laser beam that completely vaporized the Perihelion's left wing causing it to spiral out of control.

Dirk's POV

"We've got em now boys," I smirked while looking at the other ship's state, "let's finish em o-" I said but was cut off by the sound of my communicator.

"Sir yes sir!" I saluted.

"Dirk, have you eliminated the enemy yet?" Blake asked.

"N-not yet sir," I responded; a bit nervous.

"Of course," he sighed, "anyway, make it quick. You're needed back in Metropolis; we need you for a meeting."

"Roger!" I responded to which he nodded and ended the call.

I sighed and looked back at the control panel, "boys, let's make it quick. We're needed in Metropolis."

"Fire the beam at the right wing," I commanded to which the droids complied and shot the beam at the ship; eradicating its right wing causing it to spiral wildly and fly into the atmosphere of Marcadia.

Without wanting to waste any time, "that ship won't survive the crash, let's just go to Metropolis now."

No one's POV

The team's ship spiraled wildly into Marcadia's atmosphere moving at extreme speeds.

Storm quickly and protectively held a crying Shade to her chest. The brothers hugged each other for support and Loyde kept on trying to gain control of the ship, "now reaching planet surface," Perihelion said through the speakers.

Loyde stumbled towards the rest of the group, "if we don't make it alive, I would like to say that knowing you all has been a wonderful experience," he said whilst joining Storm in holding Shade.

"Impact in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"

 **Ohayo readers. That was chapter 12 of this story and I hope you all enjoyed it. This story happens to be something I've really enjoyed. One thing I really enjoy is writing scenes that involve emotion though I don't really know it they're really well written. So anyways, tell me what you think of my story by simply reviewing and I'll keep on bringing to you more chapters.**

 **Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, I am back with another chapter of the story.**

Chapter 13: it isn't easy is it?

"Activating reverse thrusters," Perihelion announced before coming to a complete stop inches away from the ground.

"Mom, I peed," Shade said; still in shock.

"You're not alone kiddo," Rage said looking at his pants that were now wet.

"We did not have to know that Chip," Ryan said; moving away from his brother.

"Hold on sweetie, I'll clean you up when we settle a bit," Storm said; wiping the sweat off her fur.

"Peri, where are we?" Loyde asked; walking up to the front.

"We are on Marcadia on the outskirts of the town Columbus," the ship responded, "would you like me to fly to the nearest home?"

"Uh, sure…" he responded.

The ship began to hover to its destination.

Storm's POV

"Um Storm, where's Cal?" Ryan asked walking up to me.

"She's in the bedroom. Okay um please watch Shade for me," I said whilst handing him the child and walking to the bedroom.

I open the door and see Calvary sitting on the bed; knees to her chest and head down, "may I come in?" I asked to which there was no response from her.

Sighing, I walk over to the bed and sit next to her, "it isn't easy, is it?" she asked; startling me in the process.

"What do you mean?" I asked now facing her.

"life isn't easy, is it?" she continued, "losing the one person that mattered in your life by the blaster of someone you once considered a loved one," she explained, "I should have just died during training now that I know what the future holds but sadly, I'm already facing it."

"Cal, you don't know what you're saying. Everything happens for a reason," I said whilst holding her shoulder, "the Being in charge of fate and destiny allowed this to happen for a reason."

"I can't do this anymore Storm. It's over for me now," she said as tears began pouring out of her eyes.

I pulled her into a tight embrace; allowing her to cry on my shoulder, "Cal, it's going to be okay."

"I've lost everything Storm! What's there to live for?" she sobbed.

"You still have me. You still have Loyde, Rage, Ryan and you still have Shade," I reassured, "you still have friends that care about you and are willing to make you happy. You still have a lot to live for."

Her crying lessened and only sniffles could be heard, "Storm, you're right. I have what to live for," she said whilst pulling away and clasping my hands in her own, "I can't believe I was so selfish. Thank you Storm," she smiled to which I returned.

"Um girls, we've landed," Ryan said from the other side of the door.

"Coming!" we chorused.

No one's POV

The group got off the ship and walked towards the door of a small house, "um, who's knocking?" Rage asked.

Everyone then turned towards Loyde, who simply sighed and knocked on the door, "coming!" responded a voice from the inside.

"Hello," greeted a Markazian woman who looked to be in her early forties, "how may I help you?"

"Well, we crash landed on this planet and we were wondering if you had any room for us to stay here for a bit?" Loyde asked blushing in slight embarrassment.

The woman looked at the entire group before finally speaking, "I think I have some room. Please do come in," she said before allowing them in and of course they chorused a thank you.

"My son and I will share my room while his room will be empty and since we can't have boys and girls in the same room…" she paused, "the ladies will have my son's room and the gentlemen will take the living room." She declared to which they all agreed.

"Mommy I still need to be changed you know," Shade said looking uncomfortable.

"Oh, right. Let's go," Storm said reaching her hand out to her to whom she denied, "um Shade, is there anything wrong?" she asked rather confused.

"I want daddy to change me," she stated whilst reaching her hand out to Loyde to which he simply looked at the older female for approval.

"Uh, sure," she responded rather surprised at her child's action.

Loyde took the cub's hand and led her to the bathroom.

"You know Storm, you could always change me," Rage said walking up to her, "trust me, it won't be a boring experience," he grinned which only earned him a hard slap.

"Go take a shower or something," she said disgusted.

Time Skip

The group were all seated outside around a campfire all enjoying the warmth of the blaze, "Okay, well why don't we introduce ourselves. You know, since we'll be staying together," the woman suggested.

"I'm Rage."

"Ryan."

"Loyde."

"Calvary, but you may call me Cal for short."

"Storm."

"How about you, young lady?" the woman asked.

"Well since you asked… I am the smart and mystewious Shade," she said dramatically earning chuckles from the rest of the group.

"Well, it's my turn isn't it?" she realized, "I am Clare Winter."

"Nice to meet you Clare," the group chorused.

"Nice to meet you too," she responded.

"Mommy, I'm home," said a little boy who ran towards the group and hugged his mother before realizing that there were more people, "hello."

"Hi," they all chorused.

"My name is Richard Winter but you can call me Ricky for short," he smiled, "what are all of your names?" he asked curiously.

A chorus of groans began to unfold until the sound of a throat being cleared was heard, "their names are Storm, Calvary, Loyde, Ryan, Rage and I the beautiful Shade," Shade said.

"Nice to meet you all," he said with a smile to which they all mirrored.

"So… handsome, why don't you give me a tour," Shade said; attempting to flirt but due to the boy's naivety, her attempts were rendered useless.

"Uh… okay, follow me," he said leading the other child into the house.

"Glad she's found something that caught her attention," Storm sighed.

"So, tell me about yourselves," Clare suggested to the group.

"Well, um where do we start?" Ryan asked rather unsure.

"Well, you can start by telling me what you all do," she suggested.

"Well, I'm specialized in Robotics and work for Bot Fighting entertainment," Ryan said rather proudly.

"I'm specialized in Mechanical engineering," Rage said; looking at an old hover car "and it looks like that vehicle needs a lot of work."

"I'm a General in the Peace Keeper Force," Calvary said showing her badge to which Clare flinched, "is everything alright, Clare?"

"Of course dear. It's just that Peace Keepers Bring back many memories," she reassured, "please continue."

"I don't have a job as at now though I did undergo training in the Martial Arts," Storm said.

"Well, I don't really have a career per say but I do complete tasks for a fee," Loyde said avoiding exposing his criminal record.

"I must say, you all have interesting lives," Clare said with a gentle smile, "I guess it's my turn to say something about myself."

"I've been living on Marcadia from the time I was born," she said looking at the stars, "I grew up with four rambunctious brothers who all seemed to cooperate whenever an opportunity to explore was given to them."

"Where are they now?" Rage asked only to be met with a chorus of shushes, "sorry."

"It's okay Rage; they're all out there enjoying their lives with their families and careers," she politely answered.

"How come you're out here in the dust when they're enjoying themselves?" Ryan asked.

"I'll get there as I explain my story," she responded, "anyway, my father was one of the most strict men out there," she explained, "he was once a Peace Keeper officer as well. He made sure all missions were successful and disciplined all who defied his orders."

"Glad he wasn't my dad," Loyde mumbled, "ouch!"

"Serves you right, jerk. Please continue Clare," Storm smirked.

"My mother was a doctor for the Force," she continued, "she always knew how to cure any problem."

"I then met and fell in love with one of my father's cadets when I once escorted my mother to work," she smiled, "when my parents found out, dad went mad," she chuckled, "he ordered us to stay away from each other but that didn't keep us apart."

"We would meet secretly almost every single day; growing closer each time," she reminisced with a warm smile, "but when I fell pregnant, dad became furious," she continued, "he became so mad that he kicked me out of the house forcing me to move in with my lover."

"We stayed together for a while until I was kidnapped leaving him with our daughter."

"Who kidnapped you?" Calvary who was deep in the story asked.

"He was a secret admirer that had been stalking me for a long time and I guess he finally got his chance." Clare responded.

"What happened next?" Rage asked.

"Well, I got to know him better after four years of being under his captivity and we got married," she said blankly earning dumbfounded looks from everyone, " I later bore his son and we named him Richard. My husband later passed on and I've been out here ever since."

"That's one heck of a story alright," Calvary sighed earning sounds of agreement from the others.

"Wow it's pretty late, I think we should get some rest," Clare said standing up.

"Um Storm, you've got something on your back," Loyde alerted, "let me get it."

"Uh, okay," She responded.

"You know Storm, you're lucky to have such a caring mate," Clare confessed causing the two to blush madly.

"Wait, hold on!"

 **Hey guys, that was Chapter 13 of this story and I hope you enjoyed it. I guess you now know Shade's crush and Clare's back story so don't worry, she's not an isolated psychopath but she's a friendly old lady who happens to live on the outskirts of town. A little spoiler here, next chapter will be filler so expect it to be about anything. Well I guess I've said a lot so…**

 **Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Top of the morning to you readers, I hope you're all good because I'm here with the 15** **th** **chapter of this story. This is the filler I talked about in the previous chapter. Anyway, Rage will give us the disclaimer now.**

 **Rage: Do I have to?**

 **Writer: I'll give you some of Storm's old beach photos if you do.**

 **Rage: Ratchet and Clank belongs to insomniac Games so don't sue her. Can I have my photos now?**

 **Writer: *Shoves Rage back into the story* enjoy.**

Chapter 15: Dating 101

No one's POV

Ryan walked over to Rage who was working on their ship with Loyde, "Um Chip," he called.

"Yes, brother," he responded, "what is it that you need?"

"I need some advice," he said, "dating advice," he finished igniting excitement in his brother.

"Okay, what do you need to know?" he asked; putting his tool down.

"There's this girl I know and I really like her," Ryan explained, "I just don't know how to get her to notice me."

"Well, all you need is smooth talking and gifts," Rage said, "ladies like guys who get them gifts and make them feel important."

"Or you could just tell her how you feel," Loyde joined.

"Hey! He was asking me," Rage stated, "besides, I've got more skill at enticing chicks than you."

"Oh really?" Loyde Rhetorically asked, "Prove it, I see Storm over there. If you can get her flustered, he'll listen to your advice and if I get Cal flustered, he'll listen to my advice," he challenged.

"What if we both flatter them?" Rage asked.

"He'll decide," he responded, "so do you accept the challenge?"

"Game on," Rage smirked.

Rage's Attempt.

Storm was wiping the mud out of Shade's hair as she had just been involved in a mud fight, "if you want to keep playing with your friends then you should avoid the mud," she scolded her daughter.

"But mud wrestling is fun," the child whined.

"Stay away from the mud," Storm commanded.

"But mom," she complained only to be startled by the menacing glare her mother gave her, "okay, no mud."

Storm sighed as her child ran off, "Angela, if you could see me now."

"Hey Storm," Rage purred startling the female.

"Oh, hey Rage," she responded, "how've you been?"

"Great, especially now that I'm looking at you," he responded, "um can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," she responded curious about his question.

"Are you from Rionnosis?" he asked.

"Um no, why?" she responded.

"Well baby, you're Rio hot," he said.

"Wow, that's the cheesiest pick up line I've heard in a while," she giggled, "I've never smiled this much because of a pickup line," she confessed.

"Well why don't you tell me where you're from sweetie?" he asked.

"I was born on Fastoon," she answered.

"Maybe we can head to your room and you tell me how 'Fast' you want us to get it 'oon'," he stated earning a smack on his cheek, "ouch! That hurt."

"You won't even be awake to feel the pain next time you say something like that," she snarled and walked away flustered.

Rubbing his cheek, Rage quickly made his way back to his spectators, "see, I told you I could get her flustered," he said proudly, "now it's your turn."

"Watch and Learn," Loyde said; walking over to Calvary.

Loyde's Attempt.

"It's really cold out here," Calvary shivered, "I shouldn't have left my jacket inside."

"Maybe I could help," said a voice startling her.

"Loyde, how are you?" Calvary greeted.

"I'm fine thank you and you're cold," he said, "if you come closer I can help keep you warm."

Uncertain, Calvary inched closer to Loyde; only to be pulled into a warm embrace.

The embrace was silent and peaceful, only the gentle whistle of the wind could be hear as well as the calm breathing made by the two beings.

"Wow, you're really helping," Calvary confessed; blushing hard.

"I told you I would help," he said, "now tell me when you're ready to stop."  
"I could stay this way fore- I mean, thanks Loyde. We can stop," she said breaking away.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you later Cal. I'm needed back by the ship," he said walking away leaving Calvary star struck.

End of competition

"You saw the look on her face," Loyde said proudly, "she practically in my arms," he continued, "Ryan, whose advice are you following?"

Looking a bit jealous, Ryan finally spoke up, "Rage, you were clear and straight to the point but I don't want to scare the girl off," he said, "Loyde, you were calm and gentle; allowing the girl to sink into your arms but I'm not confident enough to pull that off first attempt."

After a short silence, Ryan then spoke, "I'll take Loyde's advice and tell her how I feel but I'll tell her when I feel is right," he said as Loyde fist pumped and Rage scoffed.

"Fine, we'll see how that works for you," Rage muttered while continuing to work on the ship.

"Just be honest dude," Loyde said rejoining the Ottsel in fixing the ship.

That evening

"Okay Ryan, you can do this," said the nervous being; inspecting himself for any faults such as a wardrobe malfunction, "okay, I'm all set."

"I don't know Storm, just give the little guy a chance," Calvary said to the female Lombax who looked as annoyed as hell.

"Honestly Cal, would you give him a chance?" Storm asked, "That guy really needs to shut his mouth before I shut it for him, permanently."

"Storm, I think you should calm down and let it go by," Calvary tried to calm the ranting Lombax down, "just tell him how it made you feel."

"You know what, I'm heading to bed," she said; storming off into the house.

"She's really mad," Ryan said to the Markazian.

"Yes, she is. I'll have to talk to her in the room," she responded, "How have you been?"

"I've been great, today was rather interesting," he answered, "How was your day Calvary?"

"Quite eventful, I've never felt so confused before," she explained.

"Hmm, that sounds tiring why don't we sit down and we chat?" he suggested.

"That seems like a good idea," Calvary said sitting on a small log, "what did you want to talk about?"

"Um Calvary, we've known each other for quite some time now and I've really gotten to know you," he explained, "I have really seen you as an amazing person and I have grown to like you in a much deeper sense,"

"What are you trying to say Ryan?" Calvary asked; blushing lightly.

"Calvary Crag, the feelings I have for you are strong," he confessed, "I hope your feelings towards me are mutual and maybe we can form a relationship that involves us being more than just friends."

"I have no words for you Ryan. I must admit that I am flattered that you feel that way about me," Calvary said struggling to find words, "about your offer, Ryan I am really sorry to disappoint you like this but I am experiencing a lot right now and I don't think I'll be able to settle into a relationship," she confessed, "I am really sorry Ryan."

Hiding his disappointment, Ryan finally spoke up, "I-I understand, Calvary you are going through a lot and you shouldn't have to deal with more stress," he said, "I'll be going now, thanks for your time," he said before walking away.

Ryan made his way to the living room where he found the other guys downing beer, "Hey bro, you don't look so good, did someone's terrible advice mislead you?" Rage asked.

"It was actually fine, thank you Loyde," Ryan said, "she actually said she wasn't ready for a relationship."

"Tough luck bro, she'll come around," Rage said patting his brother's back.

"Maybe you can tell her when there is less stressful activity going on," Loyde said sympathetically, "she may be able to decide properly."

Ryan sighed and hopped onto the couch, "I hope so."

 **Aloha readers, that was the little filler chapter I talked about and I hope you enjoyed it. Anyways thanks to all those that are reading this fic and I hope you could tell me about it in the reviews section. Anyway we'll get back to the main plot in the next chapter for now,**

 **Cheerio!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, I have been feeling a little lazy to write these days and I took a lot of time to update this story. Anyway I want you all to tell me if you think Calvary and Ryan's relationship would work and if not, tell me who you think she should pair up here is yet again another chapter of this story.**

Chapter 15: We need to fight back.

Ryan woke up to the sound of breakfast being made in the house's small kitchen, "what a heavenly smell," Ryan said walking into the kitchen and taking a seat.

"Thank you Ryan," the Clare responded serving him some food, "enjoy," she said before continuing to cook.

Calvary walked into the kitchen wearing her Peace Keeper outfit except for her jacket, "Morning," she smiled.

"Morning," the two said, "take a seat and let me serve you," Clare said ushering the younger Markazian to sit.

"How's Storm doing?" Ryan asked, done with his food.

"She's still upset but I managed to make her calm down a bit," Calvary admitted, "Ryan, I really think you should talk to your brother about his behavior," Calvary insisted.

"I guess I should, he became like this when he started working for Dreadzone," he said, "I never knew his actions affected people this much especially someone like Storm," he continued, "I'll have a word with him."

The rest of the group entered the kitchen all looking tired, "morning everyone, "Clare greeted to which a chorus of mornings was her response.

Everyone took their seats at the table and were served breakfast by the cheery Clare.

"Um guys, I was thinking that maybe we could head out to the town today and explore a bit," Loyde suggested and let out a burp earning him a shove.

"That sounds cool I'm in," Rage said with an even louder burp.

"I think I'll do some exploring on my own," Storm said cleaning up her mouth and then began to clean Shade's mouth.

"I guess that's fine," Ryan said.

"I think I'll stay and keep Clare and the kids company," Calvary was the last to speak.

"Well now that that's settled, let's get going guys," Loyde said as the two Ottsels followed behind.

"Why aren't you going with them Storm?" Calvary asked standing up.

"I need to pay someone a visit," was all the Lombax said before walking out as well.

"Richard and I are going to play outside," Shade said heading for the door.

"Hold on a sec," Calvary stopped her in her tracks, "remember, no mud wrestling and keep clean," she said to which the child responded with a nod.

Calvary sighed and walked toward Clare, "is there any work I can help you with?" she asked.

"You could help me with the living room," she responded to which she agreed.

With the boys

"Guys check it out, what a mega babe," Rage said to the other guys that were with him, "hey baby, if you're hungry, I've got some sausage waiting for you," he said grabbing his crotch causing the woman to walk away flustered.

"Why did you do that?" Loyde asked, "You embarrassed her."

"So what, it was funny," Rage responded proudly.

"Rage that wasn't funny," Ryan scolded, "we need to talk about you behavior."

"My behavior is none of your business," Rage snarled now annoyed.

"Rage, you are making other people un comfortable," Ryan continued.

"I don't care, I like the way I behave," the younger defended.

"Why do you think you annoy almost every girl you're friends with huh?" Ryan yelled, "why do you think none your 'girlfriends' were able to settle down for a proper relationship with you?"

"Ryan, that none of your business so leave me alone," Rage yelled back.

"It's because of your disgusting behavior that no girl takes you seriously," Ryan informed, "it's because of your disgusting behavior that no one trusts you enough for a serious relationship" he continued, "it's because of your disgusting behavior that Storm avoided spending the day with us."

"Stop talking!" Rage snapped, "you don't know what you're talking about."

The two Ottsels were about to engage in a serious fist fight before Loyde finally stepped in, "This is no time to be arguing you two so save it for later," he said.

A few guys walked up to the group and one of them had the girl from earlier under his arm, "you must be the punks that harassed my girlfriend," said a rather buff Markazian, "I don't like guys that do that," he continued, "now we have to teach you a lesson. Get em boys."

The group of Markazians rushed at the trio.

"Let's get out of here guys," Loyde ordered and the two agreed and followed after him.

One chase later

"We've lost them," Loyde said leaning against a wall.

"Man, am I tired," Ryan said taking a seat on the brick.

Ryan decided to take a look out of the alley until he saw a few Peace bots in the center of town shooting everything up, "guys check this out."

The other two were shocked at the sight before them.

"Surrender your people, for this is a Peace Keeper capture," said a large bot.

"Aren't you supposed to promote peace?" asked a civilian.

"We came here under the order to capture all uncivilized beings and by the looks of it, this stupid excuse for a town is far from civilized," the bot responded.

"Guys, we should do something," Ryan said.

"We will but not now," Loyde said earning confused looks from the others, "we should get back to the house and warn everyone else."

"But what about those people?" Rage reminded him of the danger.

"We will save them but let's get going," Loyde ordered whilst walking away from the scene with the two following suit.

With Storm

"I'm going to find you," Storm said as she walked down an alley wearing her assassin hood.

Suddenly a figure knocked down a trash can causing Storm to look in the direction of the noise, "I know you're there," she continued.

The figure dashed to the wall and made its way to the roof with Storm following suit.

"You know, I've become better at being an assassin," Storm said to the masked being that stood before her, "heck, I've even got a kid now but you wouldn't know that after you ditched me."

"I didn't ditch you, you just refused to leave that boyfriend of yours so I left you with him," it replied crossing its arms, "why don't you show me how good you've gotten these passed years."

"With pleasure," Storm smirked before charging at the figure.

The figure narrowly avoided her punch and countered with an uppercut making Storm stumble. Coughing up blood, Storm charged at her again this time able to land a punch on its stomach.

The figure winced but still kept its composure only to be punched once again in the jaw, "not bad Storm," it coughed, "but try again."

Storm threw a punch and the figure only to have it redirected and received a punch from her own hand. She then pulled out her Assassin Omniwrench and the figure simply pulled out an electric sword.

The two the lunged at each other and began slashing at each other. Blade to wrench and the figure seemed to be over powering Storm as its blade was pushing hers down, "any last words Storm?"

"I must admit, seeing you again was electrifying," she responded and her wrench sent an electric charge shocking the being making it stumble back allowing Storm to get up and tackle it to the ground.

"You really did get better," the figure said.

"I told you so, Angela," Storm said as the figure's mask retracted into its helmet form revealing the face of a female Lombax.

"Yeah you did, now get off me so I can stand," she said as the Storm helped her up, "What brings you to this town anyway?"

"We're running from the Peace Keepers, our ship crash landed on this this planet," Storm explained as the older female nodded, "how have you been?"

"I've been okay, moving from planet to planet and I see you received my message," Angela said, "you said something about having a kid. Did that boyfriend of yours knock you up?"

"Yeah but it was sort of an accident," Storm admitted.

Suddenly screaming was heard coming from the town alerting the two Lombaxes.

"We need to check that out," Angela said earning a nod of approval from the younger.

With Calvary

Calvary walked into the living room and took a seat next Clare who was also taking a break from all the hard work around the house.

"You look tired," Clare said to the younger female who simply sighed in response.

"What brought you to work for the Peace Keepers anyway?" Clare asked.

"My father was a general so I pretty much grew up under the Peace Keeper force," Calvary explained, "I pretty much inherited a position and boy is it stressful."

"Who is your father?" she asked curiously.

"The question should start with 'who was' and he was General Sylvester Crag," Calvary said gaining a shocked expression from the older lady, "is anything wrong?"

"H-he was your father?" Clare said, "Calvary, I need to tell you something," Clare said earning an even more confused face from Calvary, "Calvary, that cadet I fell in love with was your father."

An explosion of emotions erupting within her body; tears began streaming down Calvary's face, "m-mom, is it really you?" she asked.

Clare nodded and pulled her daughter into an embrace, "yes, it's me sweetie," she confirmed, "it's been years since I last saw you."

"I believe so but can I ask you a question?" she asked earning a nodded, "why didn't you try to find me?" she asked, pulling out of the hug, "you should have come to find me. Unless you were happy without us."

"Calvary, I do love you and don't doubt that," she responded.

"You know what there is enough drama going on around here and I don't have time for this," Calvary said walking away from the older woman leaving her with tears in her eyes.

Suddenly, the door burst open revealing the boys plus Storm rushing into the small house gasping for air.

"Guys what's up?" Calvary asked rushing to her friends.

"Peace Keepers are here and they are attacking the town," Loyde explained.

"How did they find us?" Calvary asked.

"They're not here for us, they're here for the to capture all the citizens and turn them into soldiers," Ryan explained.

"We should get out of here before they find us," Rage suggested.

"We can't just ditch everyone here," Storm argued.

"He's right, we should leave this planet and head back to Metropolis," Loyde said.

"Are you crazy? all these people are in danger and you just want to leave them to suffer," Calvary said.

"Yeah and who made you boss?" Rage contributed.

"I know what I'm doing guys so tomorrow we're going to Metropolis," Loyde declared.

"And what exactly are we going to do on the Head Quarters of the same people we're running away from?" Storm angrily inquired.

"We're going to fight back."

 **Well that was it for this chapter of King of Thieves and it will be the last for some time.**

 **Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it and I can't wait for your reviews so…**

 **Toodles.**


End file.
